Emparejamiento DS (PAUSADA)
by RollingCalamity
Summary: La primavera ha llegado a Magnolia y con ella un cambio en algunos integrantes del gremio de Fairy Tail. Sucesos inesperados llevan a que Lucy y Levy tomen la decisión de escapar con un libro como única guía. La temporada de emparejamiento comenzó y los dragon slayer buscan la aceptación de la persona que esta destinada a ser su pareja con el obstaculo de un enemigo al acecho.
1. Prologo: Entre dragones y estrellas

Una figura humana se escabullo dentro de la cueva. Las antorchas incrustadas en las paredes firmes se encendieron con sincronizacion iluminando ambiciosamente todo a su paso tragando así a la persona iba cubierta con una larga túnica de rico terciopelo color borgoña el cual se destacaba con el ritmo del andar sobre el sendero marcado ,el cual guiaba a su destino.

A su paso aparecieron grandes y fieros ojos salvajes. Y era que dentro de esa misma cueva se hallaban criaturas enormes y poderosas de las cuales sus escamas resplandecían ante la luz del fuego. Los dragones permanecían firmes y vigilantes ,como las gárgolas de una antigua iglesia gótica, a ambos lados del camino .

Todos ellos observaban en silencio al ser humano que pasaba ante ellos con su grácil andar, a cada paso que daba su característico aroma se esparcía con autoridad por todo el lugar . Olía como el cielo estrellado bajo el cual ellos desde antaño amaban volar, ese era un aroma único, el olor de la magia celestial.

El susurro de las faldas del vestido seso al llegar al final del camino.

En el fondo, a unos metros de distancia había un estanque que brillaba sobrenaturalmente ante los rayos de luna que entraban imperiosos por el agujero que había sobre del mismo había ubicadas estrategicamente doce rocas , cada una con una llave del zodiaco clavadas en el centro. De las profundidades del agua provenía un zumbido de poderosa magia extinta , su esencia aun palpitaba con vigor .

La maga se saco la capucha revelando su brillante y sedoso cabello dorado al quitarse la capa la dejo deslizarse hasta el suelo dejando ver su estado de embarazo.

-Layla...

Algo cambio notablemente en el ambiente. Habia llegado la hora.

-Humana, detente , un movimiento en falso y podría ser fatal para ti y para ella.

-Grandine...-la mujer negó con la cabeza sonriendo suavemente, confiaba en su elegido. Cerro los ojos y con abandono se sumió en los recuerdos.

"Era un buen día a pesar de las predicciones de Acuario sobre la lluvia que afirmaba que habría pero Layla no podía controlar su espíritu anhelante por recorrer los bosques, amaba la paz y el aroma que reinaba dentro, fue en ellos donde había escogido casarse con Jude.

La caminata estaba resultando ser estimulante a pesar del vestido que llevaba puesto, motas de tierra abrazaban la tela empedernidamente. El sonido del agua fluir le indico como de costumbre que ya se había adentrado lo suficiente a las entrañas de aquel lejano bosque que poseía su familia.

En un acto de pura rebeldía contra la educación que habia recibido se dejo caer en el suave pasto verde y estiro sus extremidades gozosa por el calor templado y vigorizante del sol.

Se habría dormido de no ser la sensación de peligro que sacudió su instinto horas mas tardes. Incorporándose lentamente lentamente y con cierta torpeza descubrió con terror que había sido rodeada por una manada de lobos. Su pelaje blanco resplandecía haciendo de ellos una visión extrañamente aun mas peligrosa. Eran animales hermosos tuvo que admitir Layla a pesar de la situación poco favorable en la que se encontraba.

-Vamos chicos, no me obliguen a hacer algo que no quiero.

A pesar de la afabilidad con lo que había dicho tenia miedo de no ser lo suficientemente delicada para agarrar sus llaves sin alterar a los animales, no quería lastimarlos solo ahuyentarlos, pero eso no hizo falta por que de repente se nublo. ¿Acaso no les gustaba la lluvia? .

Se reprendió por esa pregunta ya que si miraba mas alla de los lobos el sol aun estaba. Y todo ocurrió en un abrir abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Una ráfaga de viento azoto la naturaleza, seguido de algo pesado cayendo al suelo que retumbo a la par. Sin aviso previo un potente rugido estallo a su espalda tumbándola en el suelo y los lobos retrocedieron para huir despavoridamente.

Layla permaneció estatica como una estatua, sin siquiera respirar. No podia ser...pero todo ese poder solo podía provenir de...

La imagen que recibió al voltear fue como una cachetada a todo lo que le habían enseñado. Un gran y majestuoso dragon rojo se erguía sobre ella en toda su sobrenatural belleza, la miraba con la atención que un depredador tiene hacia una presa a la que esta por atacar sin embargo Layla ignoro ese hecho ,se acomodo apresuradamente el cabello y el vestido para luego inclinarse y hacer una respetuosa reverencia.

-Humana...- la voz del dragon que resonó en el lugar siendo profunda y arcaica ante los oídos humanos - ¿Como te llamas?

-Layla Heartfilia- sonrió emocionada- Me habían dicho que ustedes ya no existían.

-¿Heartphilia..?- de repente el dragon retrocedió e inhalo el aroma de la mujer. -Eres una maga celestial.

\- Asi es, que curioso ya nadie nos llama de esa forma.

De improvisto el ruido de una persecución en crescendo interrumpió la magia del momento y un sonido de un cruel crujir puso fin a todo.

Cuando la mujer se giro para saber de que provenía observo como un dragon plateado devoraba fieramente a un siervo a unos metros de distancia de ellos. El dragon como si sintiera que el peso de su mirada sobre el , miro a la mujer de forma penetrante.

-¿Era necesario que hicieras eso estando un humano cerca?- la voz del dragon rojo detonaba irritación.

-Solo quería ha chillado como suelen hacer los de su especie.

-¿Por que habría de hacerlo? -Layla hablo serena- Es parte del ciclo de la vida.

-Igneel ¿Esta mujer no se parece a...?

-Metalicana! Ve y avisa a los demás que tenemos una invitada especial.

-¿Que? -ambos, dragon y humana, exclamaron con sorpresa.

Igneel no dio marcha atrás en su decision y esa tarde de lluvia Layla encontró el conocimiento entre seres que pensaba estaban extintos. Gran parte de ellos se sorprendieron y se mostraron hostiles para con ella al verla pero con el transcurso del día se fueron acostumbrando a su presencia .

Disfruto enormemente cuando por insistencia y ayuda de todos los dragones pudo invocar a todos los espíritus celestiales, que se habían conmocionado, y se había armado una verdadera fiesta.

Humana, dragones y espíritus.

Las horas , los dias, las semanas y los meses pasaron y cada vez Layla se sentía mas querida entre los dragones, era su pupila , cuidaba sus heridas, los mantenía informados sobre las noticias que ocurrían en el reino. Llegaron a tal punto de confianza que ellos lo revelaron uno de sus secretos: podían tomar forma humana.

Debido a sus frecuentes incursiones a el bosque había recibido el titulo de la Guardiana Dorada por parte de los habitantes del pueblo mas cercano, aunque sospechaba que habían sido los dragones infiltrados los que la habían nombrado así.

Ese día estaba muy emocionada y caminaba presurosa hacia la aldea de los dragones con la emoción a flor de piel por la buenas nuevas que quería decirle a sus amigos. ¡Estaba embarazada! .

No supo si era por la exaltación o que pero Layla camino con lentitud al sentirse desorientada, ya había pasado bastante tiempo y aun asi a veces se le olvidaba del camino. Para orientarse mejor se dirigió hacia la cascada donde se encontró con Igneel por primera vez mas al llegar allí se encontró con algo inesperado.

Habia un hombre dentro de la cascada. Era sospechoso ya que por esos bosques no se atrevían a ir los habitantes del pueblo, sin perder el tiempo y aprovechando la luz del día examino al hombre desconocido en detalle. Era alto, poseía una exótica tez morena, un cuerpo esbelto cubierto de tatuajes azules y su cabello era de un tono plateado. Algo no cuadraba en el.

-Deja de observarme así, humana.

Las palabras dichas con irritación hicieron que Layla se sonrojara violentamente al saberse descubierta en tan descarado acto e intento disculparse.

-Yo lo sien..

Y al mirarlo a los ojos comprendió tarde lo que no encajaba. La mirada de ese hombre exudaban peligro combinado con maldad pero fueron desplazados para dar paso a otras emociones oscuras, era tal la intensidad de esa mirada que subyugo la voluntad de la mujer.

El salio del agua con una asombrosa agilidad y en un instante estuvo frente a ella que desesperada recurrió al vinculo que tenia con los dragones para pedir ayuda. En respuesta apareció Atlas Flame en escena en su forma humana y se interpuso entre ellos furibundo.

-Vete mujer, ahora!

-¿Así que el bastardo de Igneel la tiene, eh?

-Atlas...- Layla iba a protestar pero cuando vio de nuevo en dirección al desconocido echo a correr como si la persiguiera el mismísimo diablo.

Sus piernas y brazos resentían los arañazos de las ramas pero aun asi no paro ni cuando llego a la aldea, el terreno era un poco inestable por lo cual casi se cayo pero cuando quisieron ayudarla y sostenerla ella los aparto bruscamente.

-Déjenla - ordeno Grandine con calma y observo a la mujer irse rápidamente hacia el claro donde solia meditar El Rojo - Nosotros vallamos a reunirnos en la asamblea ahora.

Layla vislumbro a lo lejos a Igneel en su forma humana hablando con una niña y detuvo en seco su marcha, no quería interrumpir y ademas la presencia niña despertó su curiosidad opacando sanamente la ansiedad que sentía por lo que había sucedido. Podría jurar que era una hada, si tan solo estuviera mas cerca...

Ambos se percataron de ella y la miraron tendidamente sin dejar de hablar.

-Lo siento, Igneel, pero tienes que decírselo -dijo la niña y luego hizo un gesto para que la mujer se acercara a ellos.

Layla Heartfilia camino hasta donde se encontraban los dos seres con la elegancia que la caracterizaba a su familia, sintió como una parte de su poder se liberaba. La visión de dos seres tan poderosos juntos sobrecargaba sus sentidos.

Estando ya cerca sin pensarlo Layla estrecho entre sus delicados brazos a Igneel. Lo quería como si fuera un padre, un mentor.

-No tienes buena cara Igneel - Layla miro el rostro de su amigo sin poder dejar de fascinarse cada vez que lo contemplaba- ¿Paso algo?

-Primero cuéntanos que te paso a ti.

-En el bosque me encontré con alguien...yo lo vi ...el es como ustedes... pero mas oscuro...-al ver que no respondían se inquieto- ¿Igneel?

Layla noto como el cuerpo de su amigo se estremeció y vio que miraba a la niña, comunicándose telepaticamente.

-El ya se esta empezando a mover, tenemos que apresurarnos.-la niña dio un salto y quedo suspendida en el aire.

-¿Que esta pasando?¿De que están hablando?- Layla retrocedió alejándose de el.

-Mavis ella no tiene por que saberlo, son cosas del pasado.

-No se a que se refieren pero quiero saberlo, mas aun si tiene que ver conmigo...y mi hija.

-¡Una niña!- Mavis exclamo jovialmente por la noticia pero luego la emoción desapareció y luego de que el rey de los dragones asintiera procedió a contarle a la maga lo que sucedió y lo que ocurriría.

-Lamento tanto esto Layla, nosotros vamos a ayudarte en todo."

El dragón rojo hizo aparición desde lo mas recóndito de aquel lugar, la postura y el gesto de su cuerpo mostraba tesion producto de que había varios dragones en contra de la decisión tomada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la mujer la encerró agilmente entre sus garras, plegando sus alas se impulso poderosamente para salir por la abertura del techo de forma impecable.

Cuando estuvieron a la altura indicada el dragón hablo.

-Podemos encontrar otra forma de hacerlo, lo sabes.

-Igneel,por favor no insistas- dijo ella contemplando el paisaje nocturno con nostalgia- debo hacerlo.

-Con nosotros estará bien resguardada, la criaremos , la educaremos...

Una estrella centello a lo lejos. Demasiado brillante...y no tan lejos...

-Igneel que es..?

A pesar de que el dragón miro hacia el horizonte con la ventaja de su desarrollada visión, Layla supo de inmediato de que se trataba pues su mas grande temor se hizo realidad.

-Es Acnologia!

"Denmela! Denme a la maga celestial"

Debajo de ellos el potentes rugido de todos los dragones les aviso a ambos que había llegado la hora para el ritual. El rey de los dragones respondió al llamado con una alerta de peligro.

-Igneel... prométeme que él la encontrara- el tono de voz delataba su desesperación.

El dragón de fuego miro a la mujer con afecto e inspiro su aroma por ultima vez.

-Lo prometo, amiga mia.- abrió sus garras lentamente hasta que ella cayo al vació- Adiós.

Layla Heartfilia se precipito hacia abajo, cayendo en picada, el viento feroz y los lagrimas nublaron su visión pero un grito involuntario escapo de su ser cuando mientras caía vio pasar velozmente varios dragones, iba a haber una batalla.

-Noo!

Desde la cueva algunos dragones y un humano observaron como la maga celestial, la portadora de todas las llaves del zodiaco y gran amiga del rey de los espíritus, caía desde el cielo con rapidez. Era la visión misma de un ángel.

Layla soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando contra todo pronostico se zambullo en el estanque de tal manera que ni lo percibió. Miles de burbujas de aire pasaron ante ella hasta llegar a la fondo donde se hundió mas aun ,quedando suspendida en el fondo.

Para completar el ritual los dragones de elemento fuego esparcieron en conjunto sus llamas sobre la superficie del estanque, las cuales se tornaron azules ardiendo con pasión chispeante, desde el centro las llamas fueron desapareciendo.

Layla en vez de sentirse asfixiada , se sentía calmada, toco su vientre y se abrazo a si ultimo que supo fue que detrás de suyo apareció una luz y calidez tal que cerro los ojos.

-Maga...te concedo el deseo para tu hija.


	2. Prologo: La niña dorada y el mago oscuro

Hacia ya un mes que su esposo había llegado mortalmente herido al hogar montado sobre su fiera. Lo cuido y lo trato con sumo esmero con ayuda de todos sus conocimientos pero aun así seguía en estado grave. Ella le había advertido que su gran afán por el conocimiento un día iba a causarle problemas un día.

-Pero Lavia fue ese mismo afán el que me atrajo hacia ti.-aun en aquel estado el nunca dejo de sonreír.

El poder que poseía Lavia se llamaba Stargo , el cual le permitía leer a las personas, desde su nacimiento hasta el presente. Ella había quedado cautivada al utilizar su poder en su esposo antes de conocerlo , cuando sus caminos se cruzaron en una biblioteca. Era un hombre maravilloso y iba a ser un buen padre para su hija.

Con los recuerdos como combustible para incentivarse ahora Lavia de McGarden se encontraba a regañadientes lejos de su hogar. Estaba sobre la fiera de su esposo atravesando un bosque en dirección a un lugar conocido en Escocia. Magnolia, la famosa cuidad portuaria. Su esposo la había mandado allí.

 _ **Inicio flashback**_

-Debes ir, cariño.

-Rotundamente no, me niego. Por tu estado y por la bebe. ¿Acaso no piensas en ella?

-Claro que lo hago! Lavia préstame atención -sostuvo mi mano con firmeza- se que es difícil de entenderlo ahora pero debes ir, ahí rescontraras la ayuda necesaria. El viaje sera una prueba.

-¿Prueba? ¿ Ayuda de quien?

\- O tal vez ella te encuentre a ti.-dijo para luego besar mi mano.

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Y el muy taimado había usado un hechizo de persuasión para que ella aceptara.

El día estaba resultando agradable, soleado y el viento acariciaba su piel marfileña con calidez.

Los habitantes del bosque correteaban y aleteaban de aquí para alla. Los arboles mas alto formaban un techo de hojas verdes que mantenía a la mujer embarazada en frescas sombras y hacia un juego de luces a través de los huecos de las hojas.

Según un viajero hosco con el que se había encontrado dos horas atrás faltaba media hora para llegar a la cuidad.

La sombras estaban tan frescas... tan frías...tan hirientes.

Lavia sintió una irracional inquietud alarmante. No fue solo ella, la fiera se detuvo en seco desenfundando sus afilados dientes y gruñendo a la par que retrocedía un poco.

-Me sorprende que tu marido aun viva.

-¿Quien eres?

-Los humanos insignificantes como ustedes no tienen que meterse en asuntos mágicos, fue un necio al intentar robar algo que es mio. - el desprecio y la sorna vibraban en la voz misteriosa.

Un sombra apareció a unos metros suyo. Era un hombre , cabello negro que hacia juego con sus inquietantes ojos como onix, vestía una túnica de negra y blanco. El gesto de su boca le confería a su rostro un aire de maldad y superioridad.

Todo el bosque se sumió en una anormal quietud, ansiedad flotaba en el aire proveniente de los animales y de hasta de la misma naturaleza.

El comenzó a acercarse y Lavia no puedo hacer nada pues su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el miedo en cambio la fiera si reacciono ,respondiendo a sus instintos salvajes el animal se sacudió ,tirando a Lavia al suelo, y huyo. Lavia no sintió dolor puesto que el sentimiento de pánico opacaba todo lo racional.

Como si con el golpe su poder hubiese despertado, este se activo, hecho que hizo que el hombre abriera los brazos y se mostrara en toda su arrogante majestuosidad oscura.

Stargo extendió ambiciosamente su poder de alcance.¿Que estaba sucediendo?

La respuesta llego de inmediato. Estaba almacenando información. Sobre la figura del hombre aparecieron letras ,si bien eran elegantes también reflejaban dolor.

 _"Amor, tragedia, muerte, vida ,maldición, deseo, misión, venganza, ambición, poder"_

Mientras Stargo se mantuvo activo Lavia intento hacer un cierre forzoso debido a la sobre carga de información que sentía en su cuerpo mas no pudo hacer nada al respecto, por primera vez estaba sometida a ante poder.

Cuando el hombre oscuro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se acuclillo ante la mujer. Se estaba tomando su tiempo, se movía con la tranquilidad propia de quien cree que tiene todo bajo dominio.

Extendió una mano hacia ella y su cuerpo reacciono. Stargo se desactivo. El desasosiego la embargo. Su vida comenzó a titilar ante la cercanía de aquel ser. Su vida y...

-Tu marido ya sufrió ahora te toca a ti, cargaras con las consecuencias de sus actos.

De repente el se detuvo, sorprendido.

-Tu- los ojos le brillaron de una forma tenue- Estas portando una vida -la palabras sobre su estado fueron dichas con odio y admiración a la vez por la nueva e inocente vida que moraba dentro de la mujer.

La mención de su hija no nacida la saco del estupor en el que se encontraba como un hechizo. Con su cuerpo en un estado entumecido abrazo rígidamente su vientre protectoramente, el hombre al ver aquella acción alzo las cejas con diversión pero su gesto se esfumo al mirar fijamente su vientre.

-¿Ella...? ¡Maldita seas humana!

Antes de que la mano de el impactara contra ella un rayo de luz cayo del cielo raso interponiéndose entre ellos.

La luz cubrió a la mujer como una manto.

\- No tienes que temerme.- la voz denoto la armoniosidad que solo los seres mágicos poseían.

Y con solo esas suaves palabras toda la tensión del cuerpo acumula por los reciente sucesos se desvaneció. No era otro demonio que venia a atacarla.

Lo que sus ojos humanos asimilaron fue a una niña de cabellos rubios y lo que se le confería un halo épico era lo que mostraban sus ojos. Ojos poderosos y amables .

Era una fae. Pero todo paso a un segundo plano cuando su magia se activo de la nada como había sucedido con el mago oscuro .

Las letras que se movían por el cuerpo del ser eran de una caligrafía hermosa y doradas. Pero cuando su magia completo el reconocimiento , Lavia ya se sentía desbordada.

 _"Amor, maldición, muerte,poder,aventura, amistad, dolor, tragedia, vida, valor"_

-Tu y... el...- a Lavia se le escapo un sollozo de pena. El mago y la hada poseían tanto poder como marcas que los sucesos habían dejado en ellos.

La niña dorada la miro con comprensión.

-Tranquila... Vengo a ti para ayudarte por que el Padre Celestial así desea de sea.

-La quiere m-matar...mi hija.

-No -la niña se acerco hasta la mujer para tocar el vientre con adoración.- Yo la llevare a un lugar seguro.

La luz que las envolvía vibro al recibir un impacto desde el exterior, había una neblina negra que las acechaba.

"Mavis" la voz del mago que flotaba en el aire era espeluznante, horrible.

-Escúchame -la niña respiro trabajosamente - esto no es solo por lo que hizo tu marido, tu hija tiene un propósito especial.

"No tenias que haberte metido en esto." Fue la única advertencia que hubo.

La tierra y el cielo se contaminaron de oscuridad con un estallido. Las sombras brotaron del suelo ,ahora seco y sin vida, gimiendo tortuosamente de su despertar y se acercaban todas ellas a la esfera para golpearla con desesperación y locura.

-Salire!

Ante la orden luz se trasformo en una esfera que se impulso hacia el cielo con un destello que derribo a varias sombras. Lavia agradeció el poder calmante que había dentro de la burbuja, para su suerte la ascensión se detuvo.

-Justo a tiempo eh..- la voz de Lavia le fallo y la sonrisa de su rostro tembló. Observo a la niña dorada que miraba a través de la esfera con intensidad- ¿No se detendrá, cierto?

Mavis asiento solemnemente. Un ruido proveniente del cielo las hizo mirar hacia el ,siendo testigos de como descendieron siete esferas oscuras que las rodearon moviéndose en constante rotación.

-Lavia.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier momento y lugar. Con horror vio como su esposo aparecía dentro de cada una de las seis esferas. El mago oscuro se encontraba parado encima de una en ese momento.

-Eres un monstruo.

-Me han dicho cosas peores y en respuesta tu pregunta no formula...si ,son una ilusión ,solo cinco de ellas.

-Zeref para con esto- Mavis salio de la burbuja e intento aproximarse a las esferas pero monstruos se interpusieron en su camino.

Con un gesto abrupto de la mano del mago cinco de las burbujas se desvanecieron ante la mirada horrorizada de la mujer.

Lavia cayo de rodillas en la burbuja e imploro ayuda a Mavis.

-Por favor! Salva a mi marido...

-No puedo- la niña sonaba desesperada- estoy aquí por tu hija pero tienes que aceptar mi ayuda.- dicho esto la hada siguió luchando con mas monstruos que se acercaban para asediarla.

Lavia golpeo la burbuja con histeria. La hada protegería a su hija pero no a su marido y a ella. ¿Que clase de ser de luz era? .Daria todo por proteger a su marido y poder seguir amándolo por siempre, simplemente tenia que negarse a que la bebe naciera. Podían tener otro bebe mas adelante iban a tener mucho tiempo para eso, hasta podrían tener mas hijos. Serian felices si tan solo..

-Dictum!

Lavia no lo había percibido el causante de todos esos malos pensamientos se debía a las sombras que habían ingresado a la burbuja y se habían adherido a su piel.

Zeref gruño con fastidio : -Que entrometida eres, Mavis. La mujer estaba teniendo una pensamientos bastante interesantes.

Lavia miro a aquel ser oscuro sintiéndose ultrajada. Se intento serenar internamente diciéndose que todo lo pensado anteriormente no fue su obra y miro a la ultima burbuja que quedaba como si su vida fuera en ello para comunicarse con su marido a través de la mirada ,mientras el caos se movía alrededor de ellos.

"Yo...lo siento...siento vergüenza de lo que..."

"Ah mi amor ,no te sientas mal pues seres oscuros como este disfrutan y se alimentan del dolor que causan"

"Lo odio...yo maldigo el día en que se cruzo en nuestras vida"

El negó con tristeza y toco la burbuja en la que se encontraba confinado.

"No digas esas cosas, Lavia. Tienes que perdonar a los que nos han hecho daño para así poder tener calma en tu alma, así dice nuestro Padre Celestial. Y se que esta niña nos guiara a un camino de paz que normalmente no encontraríamos"

"No digas eso! Nosotros aun podemos.."

"¿No puedes sentirlo? El fin se acerca y no podemos ir en contra de algo tan que único que nos queda por hacer es tomar la mejor decisión.."

Antes de que terminara de hablar el mago oscuro rompió la burbuja en la que se encontraba el hombre con desbordada furia.

-..para nuestra hija- termino de decir Lavia entre el llanto mientras veía como su marido caía hacia las sombras. Inspiro profundamente repetidas veces y mirando al mago oscuro con pena, declaro con poder.

-Hada, acepto tu ayuda.


	3. Aviso

A la par que subi este aviso subi la acitualizacion del prologo "Entre dragones y estrellas" y me gustaria que lo leyeran (lo hice especialmente para ustedes 3) , agregue mas informaci n para el futuro (solo quiero ver arder el mundo :v) . Por que lo actualice?. Pues me parec a algo injusto que el prologo de Levy sea mas largo que el de Lucy, no tengo favoritismo entre ellas dos, por algo hago esta historia con ellas dos juntas. Ahora si me siento comoda con ambos prologos, a partir de ahora comenzare con la edicion del resto de los capitulos.  
Saludos.  
PD: Si tienen ideas o consejos me gustaria que me lo dijeran, eso me guiaria un poco.  
PD 2: Ahah y si les va esto de dragon- humana les recomiendo mil veces El beso del dragon de Thea Harrison , en mi opinion es el mejor libro de este tipo que lei. 


	4. Capitulo 1

Aquella había sido una lucha intensa y larga. Sus cuerpos eran la prueba, como mínimo estaban cubiertos de moretones y sangre,nada de que con sueño reparador, comida y cuidado de las heridas no pudiera curar. Cada persona de Fairy Tail podía asistirse a si mismo o a otros, todos los integrantes del gremio ,por orden del maestro, habían sido instruidos sobre conocimientos de la medicina por Porlyusica.

Algo verdaderamente interesante que habían aprendido gracias a los amplios conocimientos a la mujer era que cada mago tenia su momento del dia en el que tenia mas plenitud sobre su magia por añadidura también había un momento de debilidad. Para la maga celestial la noche resultó ser el momento en el que su cuerpo había decidido pasar cuentas.

Lucy al terminar de bañarse se colocó distraída y mecanicamente la ropa recordando aun la batalla sucedida horas atrás.

 _Algo, o mejor dicho alguien, me arrojo al suelo y me mantuvo ahi._

 _-¡Lucy!- el grito ansioso de Natsu me sacó del aturdimiento inicial._

 _-¡Natsu! No, no ven..._

 _Mi voz se cortó al instante cuando un enemigo presiono su bota dura y lodosa en mi cuello apretando con fuerza. Desde el ángulo donde yacía vislumbre a través de la cortina de desenfoque que cubrió mis ojos el rostro cruel del hombre. Como si el hecho de tener aprisionada a alguien bajo el peso de su cuerpo no le importara, el hombre sujeto bien su arma, tenso el arco y acomodo la flecha apuntando a su siguiente objetivo, Happy._

 _Tantee desesperada mi cinturón en busca de mis llaves sin embargo termine eligiendo la daga que Erza me regaló, si bien no era partidaria por ese tipo de armas era la única opción ahora . Guiada por la furia y el instinto de supervivencia dirigí una puñalada veloz a la pantorrilla del sujeto hundiendola tan profundamente que tiró su arma a lo lejos en el acto. Su grito fue como el berrido de un cerdo que resonó en el claro en medio de tantos ruidos y antes de alejarse me propinó una rápida patada en la cabeza. Quejidos de dolor salían de mi boca a la par que rodaba a un costado en posición fetal sujetándome la cabeza mientras mi cuerpo era invadido por espasmos debido a la falta de aire._

 _Segundos , minutos, horas, no se cuanto tiempo estuve asi pero el hecho de que no había vuelto a escuchar la voz de mis nakamas me preocupo, mas aun cuando mi cabeza estaba siendo atormentada por una especie de zumbido agudo. Yo debía ayudarlos._

 _Me apresure en incorporarme una vez que fue soportable el dolor pero no fue gracias a mi audición sino la de la vista que pude chispazos del metal chocar entre si y el brillo frío al impactar en sus víctimas llenaban el ambiente. Era Erza quien danzaba al compás de la mortífera danza de la lucha y no muy lejos de ella se encontraba Gray asestando golpes y ataques a diestra y siniestra._

 _Por momentos todo se resumía a lagunas de oscuridad moviéndose sin embargo aun así ellos prevalecían , eran luz en medio de las lagunas. De igual forma estábamos perdiendo y no podía ver a Natsu por ningun lado, era su luz la que anhelaba ver en estas circunstancias. Sin cavilar mucho agarre mis llaves y invoque a mis dos más confiables, clavandolas en el aire._

 _-Loke y Virgo , es una orden, tomen lo ultimo de mi energía y eliminen a esos..._

 _-Hime,no tiene la suficiente energia magica como para que eliminemos a todos. -Lo que quiero decir es que…_

 _-Sabemos lo que quieres decir Lucy, que utilicemos la energía de tu cuerpo que es más potente ya que es la energía que el Padre Celestial nos dio cuando nos creo , pero no podemos hacerlo.- sentenció Loke._

 _-...no me queda otra alternativa que seguir luchando.-me tambalee al pararme pero Loke me sujeto a tiempo. -Hime debe haber otra solución. -Por lo menos... denle una ventaja a los demás- me aferre a la chaqueta de Loke con fuerza.- Abran una brecha que nos permita ganar, maldita sea! Yo confío en mis amigos, ellos van a cuidarme cuando vean mi estado._

 _\- Como ordene, hime._

 _Virgo y Loke se miraron con pesadumbre por mi estado , básicamente les estaba ordenando en una forma casi suicida que utilizan la energía principal con la que contaba mi cuerpo ya que la que era para la magia se habia agotado. Confiaba en Natsu, Erza y Gray ellos iban a tratarme cuando todo esto terminara, confiaba plenamente en ellos , y también en que Loke y Virgo no le dirían nada a ellos sobre mi decisión._

 _Los espíritus celestiales al ser conscientes de la impotencia en aumento que yo sentía hacia mi misma cumplieron reticentes la orden no sin antes un advertencia tajante del líder de los espíritus celestiales._

 _-Escuchame bien, esta sera la ultima vez que recurres a este truquito, Lucy.- manifesto con determinación - Tienes que mejorar ese es el requisito que te impongo si quieres volver a utilizarlos, no dejare que sigas haciéndote daño._

 _-Gracias chicos…-a_ senti solemnemente.

 _-No nos agradezcas por hacerte esto- expresó Loke negando con tristeza._

 _Lo último que capte entretanto me sumergía en esta inconsciencia voluntaria fue un rugido arcaico que hizo retumbar todo._

 _Al despertarme descubrí gratamente que me encontraba entre brazos familiares. Ya estaba anocheciendo puesto que las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer una a una en el cielo brillando con el esplendor del verano, era como si nos diera la bienvenida a casa ya que por el estilo pintoresco de las casas y la calles deduje que habíamos regresado a Magnolia._

 _-Natsu...bajame- susurre._

 _-Luce no voy a hacerlo- sonrió con afabilidad- Descansa, aun necesitas recuperarte y ya quieres ir correteando por ahi._

 _-¡Por Mavis! Mírate apenas puedes conmigo, tonto._

 _Contemple su perfil y sus rasgos con una emoción desconocida que atrabui al sentimiento de alivio al ver que no estaba herido como la vez pasada que tuvimos que traerlo en una camilla._

 _Impulsada por las risillas se Gray , Erza , Happy y la reticencia que demostraba Natsu me revolví entre sus brazos hasta que me bajo de mala gana. Mire a los demás solo para verificar, todos estábamos mal heridos. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al un punto donde nuestros caminos se dividían. Me su la vuelta para preguntarle a Natsu y Happy si querían ir a casa pero ellos ya no estaban._

 _-¿Natsu..? -Cabeza de lava se molesto por que lo rechazaras.-comentó Gray._

 _-¡¿Q-que?! ¿No lo vieron? Estaba mal, apenas si podía conmigo no se por que..._

 _-Gray tiene razón, solo déjalo que se calme.- articulo Erza apoyando suavemente su mano en mi hombro- Estuvo alterado desde que te encontramos inconsciente._

 _-¿Cuantas horas estuve inconsciente?- pregunte impulsada por la curiosidad y el remordimiento._

 _-¿Horas? Fueron dos dias. Lucy no tendrías que haber hecho "eso"._

 _-Así que Loke se los dijo.- me revolvi inquieta en el lugar por el peso de sus miradas y me crucé de brazos en una actitud defensiva._

 _-El no dijo nada, no lo hemos vuelto a ver- declaro Gray sacándose la remera- Happy los escucho._

 _-Ese gato! Ya lo voy a atrapar._

 _-Happy hizo bien, si no nos hubiese dicho no hubiésemos sabido como actuar. Gray ponte la camisa. ¿Acaso no confias en el equipo? -Claro que lo hago, yo solo queria ayudar, chicos._

 _-Sabemos que estuviste buenas intenciones y apreciamos tu ayuda ya que ganamos gracias a eso pero tiene que encontrar otra forma. Una que no te afecte tan negativamente ¿Vale?.- Gray sonrio confiablemente._

 _-Entendido -suspire en señal de derrota y me despedí de ellos. Antes de doblar en la esquina ,escuche:_

 _-Erza tendrias que haberle contado todo, pienso que ella tendria que saberlo._

Ya aseada y tratada termino de tomar la infusión medicinal antes de ir a acostarse . Antes de hacerlo vio una sombra entraba a través de la ventana con agilidad.

\- Basta de hacer eso! Te dije que ya no me molesta que entres por la ventana pero por lo menos avisame.

-¿Ah si?- se sento en la cama y jalo a la chica a sus brazos.

Recientemente Natsu se comportaba de ese forma a menudo, si bien Lucy estaba acostumbrada a darse abrazos con el recientemente había algo nuevo que hacia que algunas acciones se sintieran de otra forma.

Lucy no era a la única que le pasaba a Levy también Gajeel no la dejaba en paz y ellas simplemente no sabían cómo reaccionar. Wendy no se aparecía por el gremio y Laxus se había confinado al segundo piso. Natsu la meció en sus brazos olfateándola.

-Oye, si , esto es cómodo pero...

El dragon slayer respondió con un gruñido perezoso.

-Natsu solo quiero curarte, por favor, estoy segura de que tu me cuidaste mucho cuando estaba inconsciente.

-¿Donde está Happy? Tenía preparado para algo de pescado.

\- Se quedo en casa durmiendo ¿Le preparas comida a Happy y no a mi? Rayos Luce, pensé que era tu amigo, eres cruel.-se burló mientras le pellizcaba la cintura.

-Tu ya has comido, glotón! Mira, la prueba del delito- río mientras limpiaba un poco de salsa que él tenia en la comisura de su boca.

-Delicioso- murmuró al agarrar la mano de la joven y lamerla.

-A-ah -nerviosa como estaba Lucy, golpeó con su mano la cara de Natsu.

-Ach! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- el peli rosa se recostó en la cama y saltó a la vista su prominente estómago.

-Lo sabía! Estas relleno como un pavo Natsu- entusiasmada Lucy puso su mano sobre el vientre de Natsu solo para notar como este se desinfló poco a poco.

-¡¿Pero como..?!

-Estaba conteniendo la respiración ¿De enserio te lo creiste, Luce? Tendrias que ver tu rostro ahora, te ves tan graciosa.- el joven mago se rio.

Si bien Lucy ya había salido de su desconcierto aun mantenía su mano en el vientre de Natsu. Se reprendió por haber caído tan fácilmente en aquella broma, tenia que haberlo sospechado. El cuerpo de Natsu estaba trabajado fruto de su ejercicio , fuerza y agilidad y ni el hecho de que Natsu llevará su abrigo pudo frenar a la memoria de Lucy que recordaba vivamente cómo lucía el torso de su amigo.

Ella salió de aquel trance por el silencio que llenó su habitación, Natsu la observaba con una fijeza que la inquietó. Decidida a aligerar el ambiente hizo que el se sentara entretanto ella buscaba las el se saco el abrigo Lucy parpadeo.

Mavis querida. El era hermoso aun lastimado, solo eran unos raspones. Su cuerpo hormigueo ante la visión de la piel bronceada y cálida . Acercó tímidamente su mano , acariciando a lo largo y a lo ancho de la espalda masculina pero al notar como el cuerpo bajo sus manos se puso tenso decidió hacerle masajes en los hombros para que se relajara.

 _Impulso_

Ella tenía ganas de besar cada una de sus heridas. Quizás lo de Natsu era contagioso, no le importo en ese momento. Algo que siempre le había causado curiosidad era que Natsu decía que todos tenían un olor y el se jactaba de conocer el aroma de todos. Se dejo llevar por el tentador calor que el cuerpo bajo sus manos desprendía y acercó su rostro a la espalda con el fin de frotar su nariz alli e inspirar.

-Siempre me causó curiosidad que digas que todos tenemos un olor característico y te jactas que conocer el de todos. Tu...Natsu hueles a ahumado y algo mas.- Lucy retrocedió algo satisfecha con su investigación.

-¿Quieres que te diga cómo hueles ,Luce? ¿Nunca te lo dije?- dijo Natsu con la voz baja y ronca.

Lucy se sobresaltó alejándose torpemente como estuviera echando humo. Natsu reaccionó y rápidamente la arrincono cerca la pared. La chica juraría que ahora su rostro competía con el cabello de su amiga peli roja.

-Ciertamente..nunca me lo has dicho ...yo…

-No es necesario que me acerque mas a olerte para decirtelo. Toda tu casa ,cada rincón, huele a ti y tambien a mi.- expreso esto con una sonrisa ladeada, como si le gustara lo ultimo que habia dicho.

-Ah uhm… ¿Puedes moverte?

-¿Moverme?- preguntó en tono sugestivo. -Vamos alejate, dejame salir- y sin esperar una respuesta se movió con agilidad. -Dos pueden jugar este juego Luce.-el la cazo en plena huida y juntos se debatieron en la cama. -Natsu suéltame.

-No.- hablaba en serio.

Para su mortificación Lucy descubrió que el no la saltaría y que iba a tener que tomar medidas al respecto. Forcejeando con Natsu lo empujo en el pecho con una pierna tomando impulso del respaldo de la cama. El se resbalo con una sábana y ese fue el momento en el que ella aprovechó para agarrar su látigo que estaba en la mesita de luz.

-¿Acaso vas a golpearme con tu látigo ,Luce? No sabia que te iban los gustos de Erza.-pincho socarronamente.

-Si te acercas mas me vere forzada a utilizarlo contra ti. Te estoy dando la oportunidad, vete ahora Natsu, esto se esta poniendo raro.

-¿Raro? -Natsu hablo con enfado- No me ire.

El dragon slayer se abalanzó sobre ella. Lucy chilló al ver como el cuerpo de Natsu caía sobre el suyo. Un nuevo forcejeo se desató, Natsu quería inmovilizarla y Lucy quería huir. Huir de los nuevos cosquilleos que se habian despertado en su cuerpo. El logro sacarle el latigo con una expresión de triunfo que no duro mucho por que Lucy mordió su mano y recupero su latigo celestial. En venganza Natsu le jalo el cabello y la mantuvo atrapada.

Piel contra piel rozándose como si se creara una nueva energía solamente entre ellos dos. No solo eran cosquilleos y energía también era calor, mucho calor. Un calor agradable pero a la vez consumidor.

En un momento Natsu toco su pecho y se quedó estático, sin aliento fue ahí cuando Lucy reacción primero colocándose encima de el y amarro las manos de Natsu a la cama con el látigo que seria dificil de romper debido a la magia con la que estaba hecho.

-¡¿Que demonios, Luce?!

-¡Es tu culpa! Últimamente estás muy raro y ... me haces actuar raro a mi también.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente por el forcejeo. Listo ya lo había dicho y estaba equivocada cuando pensó que èl no iba a reaccionar mal.

-Luce...desatame...ahora.- era claramente un ultimatum.

Observó cómo él empezó a ejercer fuerza contra la atadura. Eso no iba a terminar bien.¿ Que iba a hacer?

Como si no bastara lo complicado de esa circunstancia en ese momento apareció el líder de los espíritus celestiales.

-¿Loke?

-¿Por qué lo llamaste?-había acusación y algo mas en esa pregunta, eran celos.

-Yo no lo llame, se invocó el solo. Loke no creo que sea la situación adecuada..

-Hola princesa, hoy te ves preciosa.- dijo Loke acomodándose las gafas y invadiendo su espacio personal.

 _Crack_

El sonido tuvo el poder de cargar el ambiente de tensión y peligro. Tanto Loke como Lucy miraron a Natsu y ella ahogó un grito ante lo que vio. Agradeció a los cielos que Loke fuera un espíritu celestial porque de ser humano ahora estaría muerto ante tal mirada fulminante del Dragneel.

La seriedad se instaló en Loke.

-Lucy no me gusta como se ve esto...-de golpe pareció comprender algo- Ve al gremio ahora.

-No,el es mi amigo. Dime que sucede con el , Loke.

-¡No! Tu no ...tu eres la causa-la sacudió agarrándola de los hombros al ver que aun seguía allí- No seas terca, vete ahora.

-No la toques.

No fue lo que dijo sino el sonido que emitió Natsu lo que impulsó a Lucy a salir corriendo de su casa en dirección al gremio. Mientras corría hacia su destino no podo sacarse de la cabeza a su amigo atado en la cama. No entiendo como habían terminado asi.

Él ya no tenía una mirada de una persona humana ahora la mirada de un dragón con sus pupilas como dos rendijas ocupaban su lugar. Mientras que aquellos ojos le dirigieron a Loke una mirada fiera a ella la miró con muchas promesas. Promesas que desconocía y no sabía si tenía la intención de conocer.

Ya a unas cuadras pudo ver para su sorpresa las luces del gremio encendidas, con suerte estaría Mirajane despierta aun. Obligo a sus piernas a correr mas rápido los ultimos metros. Empujó las puertas de gremio con fuerza haciendo que estas choquen contras las paredes estrepitosamente. El maestro sentado en la barra, Mirajane sirviendo un vaso con jugo y una Erza en pose pensativa la miraron sobresaltados desde sus respectivos lugares también había una persona desconocida de espaldas.

-¿Lucy, que haces aqui a esta hora?-preguntó preocupada Mirajane.

-A...ayu...da- jadeo en busca de aire, contó hasta cinco y respiro muy profundo para regular su respiración. Camino hacia ellos pensando en que iba a contarles y como. Llego hasta la barra y se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que la persona que estaba sentada en un taburete con una capa negra era su mejor amiga.

-¡¿Levi?!

-Lu-chan... -los ojos de Levi se llenaron de lagrimas, se incorporo y la abrazo. -Lu-chan… Gajeel y Lily ...estan se estan peleando...

-¿Maestro , que le sucedió?

-¿Que te sucedió a ti?- Makarov miró intranquilo a las dos hadas.

-Atrás chicas, parece que tenemos vistas.- Erza se reequipo sacando dos espadas y se adelantó dejando a sus dos nakamas detrás de ella, las resguardaria de cualquier amenaza incluso si para eso tuviera que luchar contra la gente que quería.

Como la calma que se produce antes de estallar la tormenta, una explosión se produjo en la entrada del gremio, haciendo que escombros volaron en todas direcciones. El maestro se puso al lado de Titania, protectoramente, y Mirajane hizo una barrera.

Levi McGarden y Lucy Heartfilia tomadas de la mano se asomaron por sobre la figura de Erza para mirar como en medio del humo dos figuras se acercaban hacia ellos. Eran Natsu Dragneel y Gajeel Reedfox.

 _ **Feliz navidad a todos, oren por mi para que tenga mas inspiracion(?**_


	5. Capitulo 2

Levy ojeo al joven que se hallaba al otro lado de la mesa charlando con camaderia con el mesero. Estaban en un conocido local de comida de Fiore ,aunque la peli celeste no preferia llamarlo a aquello una cita puesto que solo iban a comer algo y charlar. La maga de Fairy Tail atisbo el entorno con curiosidad , las parejas y grupos de amigos estaban por todo el lugar ya que el sonido de sus conversaciones se podian oir tumultosamente por encima de la musica.

Levy se observo en el reflejo del florero de metal que habia en el centro de su mesa, en el no solo vio su reflejo plateado que le devolvia la imagen de su cabello rebelde arreglado y un vestido veraniego verde sino tambien vio el dia en el que habia aceptado la invitacion del chico.

-Flashback-

Entre a la librería cargada de expectativas y logrando con poco exito contenerlas . Hoy habia cobrado la recompensa de una mision disponiendo actualmente de un total de 3.000 jewels para comprar los libros que quisiera. Aunque siendo sincera preferia leer en lacrima, era mas practico y comodo. Leer en lacrima era un invento que surgio hace un par de años. Existia un hechizo y codigos que si los introducias en determinadas lacrimas, podias acceder a una interfaz repleta de muchos libros y rollos de forma gratuita para la gente que no podia comprar los libros en fisico.

Recientemente se habia iniciado la "Cazeria de brujas" en la que autoridades del ministerios ,a raiz de denuncias de los autores de los libros ,se estaba encargando de perseguir a las responsables y cerrar sus servidores.

La liblioteca era espaciosa, consistia en dos pisos repletos de libros. El piso , para sorpresa y agrado de muchos, era alfombrado en un tono azul marino, una suelo acondicionado para aquellos a quienes les gusta leer en el piso. El color de las paredes no se podia vislumbrar facilmente ya que los estantes cubrian cada espacio de la misma. Arañas de mediano tamaño brindaban un calido color en el lugar que era perfecto para leer y relajarse a la vez. En la parte trasera del local habia ubicadas estrategicamente amplias ventanas para quienes prefieren la luz y el aire puro del dia.

Salude a la encargada del lugar con complicidad puesto que ella era una de las ingeniosas creadoras del invento.

-Hola Radina ¿Algo nuevo?

-Hola Lev…

Radina fue interumpida por un chillido que provino de unas chicas que se encontraban confinadas en una rincon. Las jovenes murmuraban exitadas mientras se lanzaban miradas complices.

-Parece que se puso buena la , lo siento pero no tengo un nuevo codigo que pasarte.-con el movimiento ansioso de la cabeza peliroja los adornos de metal que tenia en las trenzas de su cabello tintinearon- ¿Sabes lo que esta ocurriendo, cierto?

-Lo se, la cazeria comenzo de nuevo. Lucy me lo comento hace unos dias, estaba indignada. Tranquila, hoy vine a por lo confiable.

Di enfaticos golpecitos a mi cartera. Radina sonrio agradecida y luego me indico el segundo piso.

-Hay un chico guapo alli, ve y fijate si tu…

-¿Que?

-O tal vez tu llames la atencion de el- hablo la encargada mirandome de abrriba abajo con apreciación.

-¡Radina!

-Lo siento, lo siento, me olvide que tenias novio.

-¡El...no lo es!

Algo acalorada me dirigi hacia la sección de mitología griega que estaba en el primer sumida en mis pensamientos recorriendo los estantes pasando una mano sobre los lomos de los libros.

Era raro lo que estaba sintiendo. Desde que cumpli los dieciocho habia experimentado eso. Investigue y era algo normal segun estaba escrito en los papiros mas antiguos de la biblioteca de Fiore, en el explicaban que como el cuerpo experimenta cambios la magia de uno tambien. Pero no era mi magia, era una diferente pero a la vez familiar. Podia sentir en mi interior la esencia de una magia ambiciosa.

Una mano encontro la mia. Desorientada vi la mano que aun me sostenia seguiendo el camino hasta ver el rostro del dueño. Era un joven de ojos marrones.

-Ah! Yo...lo siento

-No, la culpa es mía .Venia sin prestar atención.

-Eso no es cierto, la vienes mirando hace un tiempo.- comento Lily.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre los tres. Trastornada mire al exeed , no habia notado su prescencia cuando llego o en el peor de los casos cuando comenzo a seguirme. Ultimamente me seguia a todos y siendo consciente del bochorno del chico decidi hechar a el gato.

-¿Que haces aqui, Lily?

-Gajeel me envio por si ocurria algo.

-¿Ocurrir algo como que? ¡Estoy en una biblioteca ,no en una mision!. Me parece que Gajeel acaba de llamarte.

-Yo no escuche nada.

-Lily…-esto estaba tornandose mas embarazaso aun.

Al percibir la advertencia que desprendia por lo poros Lily desplego sus alas-¡Oh! Ahora si pude escucharlo. Te espero afuera cuando termines.

Y rapidamente salio volando por la puerta giratoria.

-Eso fue extraño.-apunto el chico acomodanse los anteojos.

Como en un acto reflejo alguante la respiracion como esperando al momento en el que dijera que yo era rara pero eso nunca llego. El se rio, no era una risa burlona era agradable, lo que hizo que yo tambien me riera.

-No todos los dias se ve un exeed. Me llamo Polo Donbolt , señorita..

-MCGarden, Levy MCGarden.

¿El sabia lo que era un exeed? Mire la portada que Polo tenia en mano.

-¿Euripides?

El asintió y desde ese momento los dos nos sumimos de lleno en una conversación sobre opiniones y recomendaciones de todo tipos de temas. Para mi asombro descubri que Polo era un aprendiz de segundo nivel del ministerio.

El sol aun estaba en lo alto cuando los dos salimos de la librería complacidos por la charla estimulante que tuvimos.

Iba tan enfocada en la portada del libro que me exalte cuando el me agarro del brazo y susurro una advertencia.

Alze la vista y vi objeto de su preocupacion .Cerca de la entrada se encontraba recistado contra un faro de luz un hombre que desprendia exaltando su figura por sobre el resto de la gente ya que esta procuraba no pasar muy cerca suyo. Con la mirada oscura fija en ellos ,el se encandilada, ese era el efecto que Gajeel tenia sobre mi. ¿El habia estado esperandome? ¿ Que le habia dicho Lily para que Gajeel viniera a esperarme? Me separe de Polo al notar la mirada interrogante de Gajeel sobre mi

"¿Quien diablos es este?"

-Err Gajeel ... el es Polo. Polo el es Gajeel, somos del mismo gremio.

Sujete con dedos inquietos el libro que Polo me había comprado pese a mi constante negativa, ahora en prescencia del DS podia sentir como si el libro quemara en mis manos.

-La primera vez que veo a un dragon slayer en de conocerlo.- ignorando el aura de Gajeel ,Polo extendió una mano, parecia realmente entusiasmado.

El dragon slayer de metal observo la mano con irratacion para nada disimulada, el entusiamo no era compartido, y luego me lanzo una mirada acusadora.

Yo simplemente me encogi de hombros. ¿Desde cuando le molestaba que otros supieran que era un DS? El solia regodearse de ello simpre frente a todos, asi que no encontre movito por el cual me mirara como si lo hubiese tracionado de alguna forma.

-Vamonos Levy.-ladro malhumorado.

Finalmente Polo pudo sentir la hostilidad de mi compañero ,bajo la mano y se giro por completo hacia mi.

-Entonces Levy ¿Aceptas?

-¿Aceptar que ?- pregunto Gajeel instantaneamente.

-Señorita Levy...

-Esta bien, acepto.- solte sin mas , la tensión en el aire era asfixiante, nunca habia visto a Gajeel tan irritado.

El rostro de Polo se ilumino con un amplia sonrisa como si hubiese recibido un regalo y eso a Gajeel parecio gustarle para nada.

Polo se despidio y se monto en el carruaje del ministerio que lo esperaba para el momento que Gajeel iba a acercarse al carruaje Ridina intevinio golpeando la ventana de la biblioteca desde adentro y grito "¡Suertuda!"

-¿Conoces a la peli roja?

-Ignorala.- me puse en marcha con el rostro ardiendo, otro dia se vengaria de Radina.

-Dime enana ¿Que aceptaste?- mi compañero arrugo la nariz con disgusto observando la direccion en la que se fue Polo. mientras seguía la grácil figura de la pequeña hada que caminaba delante suyo.

Sin poder evitarlo lo mire por sobre el hombro con la seguridad de que nada me delataria. Al parecer no funcionó ya que Gajeel detuvo mi andar.

\- ¿Que es eso,enana? Una mirada indecisa, una mirada que esta pensando en guardar un secreto.

-Wow calma, gran tipo- hice un gesto con la mano como queriendo restarle importancia a mis siguientes palabras.- El me invito a salir.

-No me gusta su olor.

-A ti no te gusta ningún olor, salvo el de la comida y el metal.-murmure poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Gajeel dime, a ti te gus...- como si quisieran salvarme de un bochorno me mordi la lengua ahorrandome la verguenza de preguntarle al DS "¿Te gusta mi olor?"

¿Si la respuesta era negativa, que haría yo con mis esperanzas?.

Gajeel me llamo por mi nombre y cuando iba a responder cuando cai el suelo raspandome el rostro y las manos. No fue hasta que desde el suelo vi a un grupo de chicos mirandome burlonamente que comprendi que me habian empujado.

-Eh, garrapata, mira por donde vas.- rió con mofa el que parecia el cabecilla del grupo.

-Eh hermano, salgamos de aqui.-susurro ansiosamente uno de ellos.

No era necesario que volteara para ver que Gajeel los estaba intimidando con su presencia pero aun asi lo hice. Y ver aquello me exalto de diferentes formas. El no se encontraba parado firmemente en toda su altura sacando provecho de su porte. El se encontraba acuclillado a mi lado su mano sostenia la mia para ayudarme a incorporarme con la atencion clavada en cada uno de ellos.

Una oscura y peligrosa pantera negra. Tal como el felino animal habia una mirada de serenidad letal en sus ojos que cargaban con tension el ambiente y que me hizo saber que esto iba enserio. Alguien pensaria que en esa posicion se encontraba en desventaja ante los cinco hombres pero que equivocados estaban ya que Gajeel parecia listo para saltar al ataque.

Al parecer habia un poco de inteligencia en ellos y se retiraron rapidamente. Queriendo calmarlo obligue a mi mano a que se aferrara a la suya.

-Gajeel ,ayudame- le hable con una sonrisa vacilante, no sabia que hacer, no quería que el se metiera en problemas.- Por favor...

-Ven aqui.

-Fin flasback-

Cuando la cena termino los jovenes caminaron por las amplias y luminosas calles de Magnolia con el calor del verano abrazando su piel.

-Miren a estas dos ratitas de biblioteca, son tal para cual.

Polo no pudo controlarse.

-Trio de idiotas.-mascullo inconscientemente luego se dio cuenta de su error.

-¡¿Que?! Este perro nos dijo idiotas.

Les tres tipos se acercaron a la pareja encolerizados por ser insultados hasta que una oscura voz rió con guasa.

-¿No les gusta que les hayan dicho la verdad?.- Gajeel apareció -Llevatela de aqui, renacuajo. Lily acompañalos.

Polo no dudo ni un segundo y agarro el brazo de Levy arrastrándola consigo. Ella no entendía que hacia Gajeel ahí, toda su confusión iba a una sola pregunta "¿Por que?". A medida que la distancia iba creciendo mas y mas algo se hundia dolorosamente en el corazon de Levy. Sus pies tropezaron con algo haciéndolos a ambos detenerse bruscamente.

-Vamos señorita Levy, huyamos- Polo diviso temeroso de donde provenían los sonidos de lucha- Aprovechemos la oportunidad que nos dio tu amigo.

-Oye chico, aqui estamos bien.- Lily sin rastro de preocupacion alguna miraba en direccion del sonido.

Amigo .Aquella palabra calo hondo en ella, lo que ella sentía hacia el DS de metal no era amistad sino algo mas, pero cobardemente uso la palabra "amigo" para justificar aquella tremenda preocupación que hacia que le doliera el corazón.

-No! Gajeel es mi amigo, no voy a dejarlo.

Extrañamente furiosa con Polo , consigo misma y el universo, Levy se safo del agarre del chico, se saco las sandalias con tacos para luego entregárselas . Polo la miraba como se le hubieran salido dos cabezas, Lily se limito a sonreír con aprobación.

-Ten, te las regalo.

Dicho esto ella salio corriendo con la rapidez que sus pies descalzos le permitieron soportar. No es que no confiera en Gajeel, ni temiera por el pero queria estar ahi para el, atender sus heridas si fuera cuando giro en la esquina donde habia visto al DS por ultima vez ,ahí se detuvo como se lo hubiesen clavado dos clavos en los pies. La escena frente a ella la hizo temblar.

-Repite eso de nuevo pedazo de mierda- un Gajeel desencajado apretó con furia el cuello del hombre- y juro que te quebrare los huesos uno por uno.

La maga contemplo los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo , en ellos era claramente visible la saña que había tenido el DS para con ellos.

-¿Gajeel...?

El olfateo el aire y soltó al cabecilla del grupo que tenia en sus manos al instante, como un niño pequeño a quien atrapan haciendo algo que no debería .Levy rió internamente ante la comparación que se imagino.

-Pareces que tienes poca fe en mi, enana.- el se apoyo trabajosamente en una pared cercana

A lo lejos se escucharon pasos y voces .Alguien habia dado aviso a los soldados. Gajeel maldijo algo en voz baja y luego le ordeno a Levy que se marchara. La maga se nego a irse , no entendia por que ahora no la queria alli. El DS insistio y cargo sus palabras con dureza para lograr que una confusa Levy se marchara.

Al caminar con la vista en el suelo ella no vio como su compañero de equipo le hizo un imperceptible gesto al exeed para que fuera con ella.

Al cabo de unos segundos los soldados llegaron y evaluaron la escena centrándose en los individuos y luego al hombre apoyado en la pared que reconocieron como el ex Capitán del Escuadrón de Detención .En medio de los soldados apareció Polo que al ver la escena grito indignado que aquella escena era una ante tales palabras rió cinicamente, esa sonrisa afirmo lo que Polo pensaba.. Gajeel Reedfox era un salvaje.

-Soldados , escolten a ese hombre a su hogar y tomenle declaracion de lo sucedido. Encierren a estos tres insectos en la cárcel por robo.-Gajeel le entrego a un soldado el pedido de captura que habia para uno de ellos.

Una cansada Levy en camison escondida entre las cortinas de la ventana observo a un solitario Gajeel entrar a su casa a altas horas de la noche. El peli negro abrio la puerta de su casa y antes de entrar se detuvo y alzo la vista en direccion a la habiatacion de Levy por unos minutos y luego entro a su casa.

Levy toco su pecho donde su agitado corazon latia. ¿La habia visto? Demasiado cansada para bombardear su mente con mas preguntas se acosto y abrazando el colchón se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

"Seras mía" susurro una voz en la oscuridad de sus sueños. "Huiras de mi ,hada , pero yo te encontrare" las palabras susurrantes fueron cobrando la forma de un hombre. "¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres?" Levy quiso ver al hombre pero no pudo ya que este la abrazo por la espalda."No soy tu príncipe, pequeña hada, soy tu ..."

Un fuerte trueno despertó a Levy, que por la confusión del sonido y el sueño en el que estaba sumergida se incorporo de golpe en la cama con la vista clavada en la ventana. ¿Eso fue un sueño...?. Hubo un crujido a su derecha , giro rígidamente el cuello y cuando vio la inquietante figura de un alguien al lado de su cama , junto aire en los pulmones para gritar pero nada se escucho ya que una mano le tapo la boca.

-Quieta ,pequeña fiera, solo soy yo.-el rostro de Gajeel se vio iluminado por un trueno en medio la escasa luz de la habitación.-¿Si te suelto ,vas a gritar?

Levy negó energeticamente con la cabeza, cuando pudo hablar de nuevo lo hizo apenas audiblemente.

-Me asustaste...no vuelvas a hacer eso -vio como él se sentaba en una silla que había cerca.-¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a ver como estaba Lily..

Desde que entraron a la casa de ella para robar hace unas semanas atrás Pantherlily se ofreció a quedarse en la casa de la joven por las noches. Gajeel no se opuso pues eso la daba la oportunidad de ir a la casa de la McGarden.

Lo que él no le dijo a ella era que los cinco que había golpeado ese día eran los ladrones que le habian entrado a robar , habia recondicido el olor de ellos Un rayo sonó a la distancia y la lluvia cayo se crispo, nunca le agradaron las tormentas.

-Han estado cayendo rayos mas rayos de lo normal, el puñetero de Laxus debe andar enojado.-Gajeel presto atención al objeto metálico resplandeciente que colgaba del cuello femenino. "Ah...aun lo lleva puesto"

-Flasback-

Levy tenia que atender unos asuntos que el consejo le encargo y yo como el capitan de detencion me ofreci a escoltarla en su trayecto antes de que algun gusano incompetante lo hiciera. Encontraba provechoso que el mercado estuviese lleno así tenia la oportunidad de acercar su cuerpo al de Levy rodeando su espalda con un brazo para protegerla de los empujones de la gente. Al estar tan cerca de ella no me pasaba desapercibido como los ojos de la pequeña brillaban mirando algún que otro puesto de chucherias. Algo llamo mi atención y calculando que aun sobraba algo de tiempo para cumplir el mandado guíe a la peli celeste hasta el puesto.

-Ese es un buen collar,anciana.

La señora no parecio ofenderle mi brusquedad.

-Tiene un buen ojo, capitan.- la señora llego hasta el collar que señale y lo acerco a nosotros.-Hecho de un precioso metal, cuesta 9.000 jewels.

Observe de cerca al collar con ojos critio. La anciana no mentia, era collar de bello diseño y estaba hecho de conbinaciones de metales puros y originales. Cuando iba a sacar el dinero del cinturon la señora me detuvo en el acto

-Es un regalo de mi parte, capitan. Ustedes devolvieron la paz a esta plaza.

-Oh...señora nosotros no podemos aceptar...- trato de explicar Levy.

-Si no lo aceptan me pondré muy triste- murmuro con fingido dolor- Acepte este regalo que el capitan le dio, no querrá también ponerlo triste, cierto?.-dijo picaramente mientras salia detrás del puesto y le coloco el collar a Levy.

Levy cedió ante la insistencia de la mujer y pregunto tímidamente tocando el colgante.

-¿Es para mi?

-Puedes quedártelo ,enana.

Mi pulso se agito al ver la sonrisa que ella le regalo.

"Algo delicioso en algo hermoso." pense satisfecho.

\- Fin flashback-

-Hazte a un lado.

-¿Eh?

Gajeel se acerco a la cama y se sentó en el borde esperando a que ella le hiciera un espacio, luego de que ella comprendió le hizo un espacio tímidamente.

-Yo...

-Solo dormiré un poco, Levy.

El se acomodo mejor en la cama de dos plazas y el que ella estuviera tensa no le agrado.

-Soy un simple hombre lastimado que no puede ir a su casa por la tormenta.

-Eres...un aprovechador- rió suavemente ella, si la sonrisa no lo había hechizado la risa suave y plena si lo logro.-Tu no tienes nada de simple.

Ambos permanecieron quietos con el sonido de la tormenta como música de fondo ,simplemente siendo consciente de la prescencia del otro así se durmieron.

Levy se despertó descansada y a causa de un molesto rayo de luz que le daba de lleno en la cara, bostezo matinalmente acercándose mas al cuerpo tibio que había a su lado. Ella abrió los ojos escandalizada al ver a Gajeel durmiendo profundamente a su lado y que rodeaba su cintura con un brazo. Ella se siento invadida por extraños sentimientos que no pudo analizar.

-Lily...Lily- susurro con urgencia.

Lily entro de la habitacion y se los quedo mirando por un tiempo.

-Lily, no te quedes mirandonos asi.

-¿Que sucede?

-Ayudame a levantar su brazo.

-¿Por que? Gajeel parece descansado , es la primera vez que lo veo dormir asi.

-No quiero despertarlo, solo quiero lavantarme y empezar el dia. ¿Vas ayudarme? Te prometo un pescado para el desayuno.

Lily accedio a ayudarla y entre los dos lograron levantar el brazo sin despertar al DS. Ya libre cargo a Lily y fueron a desayunar. Con energias para el dia que tenia por delante se vistió echando de vez en cuando una mirada al cuerpo bronceado temiendo que se despertara. Unos estaticos Levy y Lily fueron testigos de como Gajeel se dio la vuelta y empezó a tantear la cama como si buscara algo o a alguien. Con una reaccion veloz Levy agarro a Lily y lo acerco al alcance del peli negro que dejo de moverse al tocar a Lily que puso cara de poker.

-Levy…

-Chss Lily, se ven tan adorables, quedate aqui con tu dueño.

Una vez vestida salio de la casa para ir directo al gremio en busca de alguna sencilla misión para juntar mas vez elegida la misión fue a cumplirla sola pese a la insistencia de Jet y Droy.

Llego a casa cuando el sol había caído, estaba turbada e incomoda. En el camino de vuelta a casa a la noche se encontró con Polo, la esperaba con un ramo de flores. El se disculpo por haber actuado cobardemente y...la beso, ella reacciono y huyo. No veia a Polo de esa forma , era un conocido con el cual hablar de libros, nada mas.

Entro a su hogar pensando en el hecho de que el chico le había robado su primer beso. Al encender las luces Gajeel estaba pertubablemente quieto a unos pasos de distancia, parecía que si la estuviera esperando todo este tiempo.

-¿Donde estabas?- el arrugo la nariz-Tira esas jodidas flores, su olor da asco.

Levy no hizo nada , no podía, esta atrapada en aquellos ojos que eran rojos en vez de negros.

-Que tires las putas flores!- él se acerco con tres pasos largos y cuando estuvo cerca le arranco el ramo con violencia y lo arrojo con enfado contra la pared, pétalos y hojas volaron decorando la peligrosa situación.

-Ese renacuajo...lo voy a matar!

Gajeel paso al lado de ella veloz. Oh no.

-Gajeel no!

Se coloco delante de la puerta.

-¡¿Lo estas defendiendo ,Levy?! ¿Estas de su lado?.

-Por Mavis! No lo estoy defendiendo- ella se sinto ofendida-¿ De que lado estas hablando? Yo no estoy del lado de nadie, grandisimo tonto, estoy intentando que no cometas una tonteria.

Gajeel respiro profundo.

-Quieta.

Levy vio como él se acerco la altura de la boca y olisqueo. El beso de Polo, doble ya no olía el olor en de Levy en aquella pequeña boca, el olor de otro reinaba ahora.

-El te beso.

Gajeel Redfox se sintio atacado , atacado de alguna forma que el no podia identificar, lo vio todo rojo. Como un ave rapaz bajo su rostro hasta el cuello femenino con los pensamientos y sentidos embotados. Olio y restrego su piel contra la de ella , suaves caricias en el brazos. El calor corporal de Levy aumento, temblaba confusa.

-Gajeel...que estas..

Miro los ojos de Gajeel y vio algo que la despertó como un balde de agua fría. En aquellos ojos llenos algo voraz, como si él fuera consumirla de alguna forma.

-No... dejame...

-Redfox, sueltala.

Si la voz de Pantherlily era amenazadora su figura traformada aun mas.

-Vete de aquí, Lily.

Pantherlily se acerco a su dueño.

-Gajeel no sabes lo que estas haciendo..si no la sueltas...

Lily puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Gajeel como advertencia haciendo a lo cual un Gajeel fuera de si se girara y hundiera su puño de metal en el pecho del exeed que salio despedido hacia atrá se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar el grito y sollozo. Lily se incorporo tocándose la cara haciendo una mueca de dolor y sonrio.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- Lily velozmente agarro al DS y lo alejo de la joven.- Levy estoy bien, nosotros hemos entrenado muy duro juntos,esto no es nada...ahora debes ir al gremio.

A pesar del bloqueo que tenia ella obedeció, iba a pedir la ayuda del gremio.

-Cuídate...cuídalo.-grito desesperada mientras salia corriendo de la casa.

No tuvo que correr mucho, el gremio quedaba a dos cuadras de su casa. El porton del gremio no estaba cerrado asi que paso por la gran entrada . Abrio las puertas y las cerro detras de si en el acto. En el sector de la barra estaban Mirajane acompañada por el maestro y Erza. Levy camino hacia ellos sintiendo el peso de sus miradas sobre ella, se sento en un silla al lado de Erza como si nada, como si fuera normal que ella estuviera por el gremio a esa hora. No sabia que decirles ni como pero algo debia decirles por que ellos se miraban preocupados entre si.

-Estas temblando -Erza la cubrio amablemente con una capa.- ¿Pasa algo, Levy?

-Yo…- y se largo a llorar impotente- Gajeel ….el le pego a Lily….ellos se estan pelean..do...el adora a Lily.

-Chss tranquila, cuéntanos todo.

Levy contó lo ocurrido , omitiendo algunos detalles.

-Ese mocoso...- Makarov apretó los puños.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio meditando sobre la situacion hasta que escucharon como las puertas del gremio fuera abiertas de maestro, Mirajane y Erza advirtieron que la persona que acababa de entrar era la maga celestial.

-¿Lucy?- dijeron perplejos.

-A...ayu...da- Camino hacia ellos pensando en que iba a contarles y cómo. Llegó hasta la barra y se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que la persona que estaba sentada en un taburete con una capa negra era su mejor amiga.-¡¿Levi?!

-Lu-chan... -los ojos de Levi brillaron y la abrazo.

-¿Maestro , que le sucedió?

-¿Que te sucedió a ti?- Makarov miro preocupado a sus dos magas.

-Las explicaciones tendran que ser para ás, parece que tenemos vistas.- Erza se reequipo sacando dos espadas y se adelantó dejando a sus dos nakamas detrás suyo, las resguardaria de cualquier amenaza incluso si para eso tuviera que luchar contra la gente que quería.

Como la calma que se produce antes de estallar la tormenta, una explosión se produjo en la entrada del gremio, haciendo que escombros volaron en todas direcciones. El maestro se puso al lado de Titania, protectoramente.

Levy y Lucy tomadas de la mano se asomaron por sobre la figura de Erza para divisar como de en medio del humo dos figuras se acercaban hacia ellos. Eran Natsu Dragneel y Gajeel Reedfox.

 _ **No me maten(? No se para quien es la tortura , si para ustedes que tienen que esperar o para mi que me pongo sad pensando si sigo teniendo su apoyo o no.**_


	6. Capitulo 3

La aparicion de Gajeel y Natsu dejo atras la calida atmosfera que se vivia antes junto que por el enorme agujero que ahora habia en la entrada principal como resultado de su brusca lentraba invasivamente el aire fresco propio de la fria noche. Los daňos al gremio habían sido parte del salón se hallaba cubierta de escombros, algunas mesas y sillas se encontraban esparcidas por el lugar rotas en su totalidad o dadas vuelta.

Desde su postura defensiva Erza sabia que alguien tenia que dar el primer movimiento que accionara el desenlace de la situacion por lo que decidio ser ella quien lo diera, estaba dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias. No queria reconocerlo pero habia temido el dia en que tuviera que levantar su espada contra un compañero pero ese momento habia llegado inesperadamente sin darle oportunidad pensar las cosas con la claridad que se merecian. El energia que desprendían los dragon slayers era una mezcla que prometia un peligro ante el cual se debia accionar inmediatamente.

-Vallasen de aquí, lo digo enserio, los perdonaré si sacan sus estúpidos rostros de mi vista.

Apesar de su intento de parecer determinada su agarre sobre la espada temblo solo un un segundo, gesto que no paso desapercibido para el maestro y Mirajane. Ėl vio una solucion y creo una conexion telepatica con la poseedora del Take Over.

"-Mira, tu tienes un vinculo con Freed , llamalo y dile que venga. No le digas el motivo solo que cuando este dentro del rango de alcance necesario, lanze una barrera magica."

"-Si, maestro."

Un grito hizo que todos voltearan a ver hacia las magas. Luego sucedio. El cuerpo inconciente de Levy se desmorono en el suelo mientras que Lucy caia al suelo echa un ovillo. Fueron testigos de como un halo de luz negra salio de Levy , se transformo en una esfera oscura que levito en el aire sobre el lugar donde yacían las magas y comenzó a proyectar en el suelo alrededor de ellas un circulo mágico de intrincados detalles. Mientras la maga estelar se desvanecía supo que habia algo raro, su cuerpo se estaba paralizando incapacitandola de lograr moverse , sus sentidos comenzaron a apagarse junto con su magia, el suave quejido proveniente de su amiga le demostro que a ella le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo hasta juntas se sumergieron en un estado inconciente.

-¡Chicas!

-¡Atras , nadie se acerquen! No es un hechizo magico normal.-vocifero Makarov.

Solo alguien con tantos años en la magia como el maestro del gremio pudo reconocer solo una parte de lo que estaba proyectandose en el suelo, no era nada bueno. ¿Como un tipo de hechizo asi habia terminado en Levy?

El bajo gruñido de los dragons slayer encendio las alertas de todos ,especialmente de Mirajane quien reconoció que la agitacion actual de los jovenes podia resultar riesgoso. Salto por sobre la barra adelantándose unos pasos hacia ellos con una sonrisa afable.

-Creo que todo se esta dando de forma brusca ,chicos. Vamos a calmarnos un poco ¿De acuerdo? Los ayudaremos a ustedes y a ellas pero necesitamos que nos digan lo que paso.

El tono de voz conciliador de la albina fue disminuyendo hasta que las ultimas palabras fueron un susurro inseguro. Aquello la afectaba, su mente aun no podia asimilar que delante de ella habia un posible peligro mas sus instintos si lo hicieron. Si los dragons slayers la escucharon no lo demostraron, seguian impertérritos sin moverse de su lugar, era una quietud propia de un cazadores ante su presa. En el ambiente la tensión acumulada y las ansias de lucha que desprendían se intensifico al punto en que se transformo inevitablemente en una declaración de batalla.

-Mira, no tiene sentido, debes ser capaz de sentir como la magia esta pulsando en ellos. Alguien en ese estado es incontrolable, lo sabes.

-Mocosos, no se que esta sucediendo pero deben marcharse ¡Ahora!

La respuesta al unísono de los dragons slayers les produjo sobrecongimiento:

-No.

La mirada que clavo el dragon slayer de fuego en Mirajane la paralizó.

-¿Que les hicieron?

La respiracion de Erza se pauso, aquello fue una fuerte bofetada. No solo estaba acusando a Mirajane sino a ella y Makarov tambien de haber hecho eso. Esas tres palabras y lo que ellas significaban ardieron sobre la piel de la peliroja como fuego.

-No sabes….tu no sabes lo que estas diciendo, estan cegados. ¡No estan razonando!

Sabia que en el panorama habia cambiado anulando toda posibilidad de un desarrollo pacifico ahora grandes estragos ocurrirían.

-El no esta bromendo- espeto Gajeel.-¿Entonces por que puedo oler el olor inmundo de la oscuridad sobre ellas?

El rojo brillante de los ojos de Gajeel le hizo recordar a Makarov el dia en que lo vio por primera en Phantom Lord, cruel y salvaje. La mente del maestro trabajaba a toda marcha, no solo tenia que buscar una solucion para sacar a las magas de aquel hechizo sino tambien que tenia que lidiar con intentar controlar a los jovenes.

-Al igual que ustedes no sabemos que es lo que les paso, deben creernos.

-Nosotros juzgaremos eso.

Eso fue inaudito para Titania que se reequipo con brio.

-¿Como se atreven siquiera a acusarnos de algo asi a nosotros?-el coraje de Erza era casi palpable.

Fue lo que incentivo a los dragons slayers que se movieron primero, habia a sacar a las magas de ese circulo como fuese. Erza lanzo un ataque que no dio en el blanco, como lo habia previsto, y que provoco una explosion. Moviendo sus espadas con destreza creo una nube de humo que capturo a los dragons slayers pero la enorme masa de humo empezo a desvanecer rapidamente, como si se hubiese dado cuenta realmente de los peligrosos que eran los seres que atrapo dentro de su inmaterial cuerpo. Erza no permitiria que por mas que estuvieran actuando como unos verdaderos idiotas ellos se acercaran al ciculo donde estaban las chicas, al igual que el maestro supo que cualquiera que intentara meterse saldria gravemente herido.

-No se que les sucede, chicos, pero no dejare que se acerquen a ellas.

Sus palabras no fueron bien recibidas. Natsu salto hacia una viga del techo y escupio una bola de fuego desde el aire. Erza dio un grácil y letal giro que envió a sus espadas; obedientes a las ordenes salieron como una ráfaga de viento cortante contra sus contrincantes. Natsu lo esquivo con destreza mientras que la combinación del choque de las espadas y el metal , de una Gajeel de mirada rabiosa y sonrisa cinica,produjo una fuerte honda explosiva que se expandio en en la sala tumbandolos en el suelo.

"-¡El ya esta aquí , maestro.!"

Se escucho la voz de Freed fuera del gremio a continuación una barrera magica que traspaso las paredes atrapo a los dos dragon slayer por separado.

-¡¿Que demonios...?! ¡No! - Natsu golpeo la barrera con amargo resentimiento.- ¡Lucy!

-¡Esta maldita barrera! ¡Levy!

-¿Que nos miras asi, Erza? Ayudanos a salir. ¡Viejo!

-¿Piensan que luego de venir y dañar el gremio de esta forma vamos a dejarlos salir como si nada? Quedense quietos mientras buscamos una solucion para las chicas, luego les daremos el castigo que se merecen.

Un agitado Freed entro urgentemente por el hueco de la entrada con el fin de verificar que habia realizado bien las runas cuando una lluvia de luz que baño de repente la sala. Contrario a despararecer las chipas rapidamente estas permanecieron mas tiempo y rebeldes se comenzaron a juntar todas entre si irradiando un fogonazo de luz que cego a todos los presentes.

-¿Que es esto, Freed? Frenalo.

-¡Esto no es obra mia.!- grito consternado, una runa suya jamas tendria tal brillo.

La hada inmortal, la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, apareció frente los magos en toda su gloria y parecía disgustada. Cuando ceso la luz todos los presentes descubrieron de quien se trataba y agacharon la cabeza en seňal de respeto incluso los dragons slayers, ese era el efecto de su prescencia.

-Detenganse ahora mismo.- la familiar voz femenina estaba cargada de poder, no solo su presencia fisica infundia sosiego sino tambien en el plano magico.

La aparicion de ella llevaba el asunto a otro nivel.

-Primera..no se por donde comenzar…

-No es necesario que lo hagas , Makarov. Estoy al tanto de lo que esta ocurriendo aqui, por eso me pidieron que intervenga.

¿Quien le habia pedido eso a Mavis? Él miro de soslayo a Mirajane ,Erza y el recien llegado quienes negaron con la cabeza sutilmente.

-¿Entonces puede ayudarlas a Levy y Lucy? ¿A ellos tambien?- aun la esperanza seguia en Mirajane.

-No exactamente, no puedo sacarlas de ahi ya es tarde para eso. Lo que si puedo modificar la esencia de este hechizo. El tema de los dragon slayer es otro asunto.

-Primera este es un hechizo de teletransportacion ¿En que lo va a modificar?

-Que no las lleve a su destino original.-comento sombriamente.

La primera maestra del gremio se coloco cerca del circulo extendiendo una mano hacia este con autoridad. Letras doradas se incorporaron a las oscuras mezcladose entre si, moviendose de lugar, estaba reescribiendo el hechizo.

-Makarov , ve a la biblioteca y trae aquel diario.-dijo con subito.

Era una orden. El maestro asintio diligente y fue a la biblioteca del gremio sabiendo a que se referia la Primera pero no el por que. Las cosas pasaban velozmente ante él mientras recordaba el dia en el que aparecio en la puerta del gremio ese diario, habia sabido que era especial y que llegaria el momento en que seria de ó el diario que estaba en el segundo estante cerca de la entrega y volvio al salon con paso firme ,no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo alli pero lo descubriría.

En medio de las nuevas quejas de los dragon slayer Makarov le entrego el diario a Mavis que ya habia terminado con el hechizo. Fue ahi como sus manos entraron en contacto.

 _"_ _Estaba comenzando a anochecer cuando mientras bebia su cuarta jarra vio por el rabillo del ojo la preocupación de Mirajane y Elfman que miraban ya por decima vez la entrada del gremio vacio._

-¿Que es lo que los trae asi de ansiosos?

La albina y su hermano se sobresaltaron al verse descubiertos.

-Maestro no queriamos preocuparlo de antemano pero... Lissana no aparece, ya tendria que haber vuelto al gremio, sabe las reglas.

-Tranquila hija, debe estar con Natsu en la plaza del pueblo.

-No lo estan ,ya mande a Happy a buscarlos y no estan por ningun lado.

-¿Como?¿Se fueron sin Happy? Eso si es extraño. Yo me acargare person….No hara falta.

-¿Como?-murmuro desconcertado Elfaman.

-Alguien se acerca.-comento atenta Mirajane.

Los tres hicieron silencio logrando escuchar los pasos rapidos y livianos de alguien. Una llorosa Lissana aparecio sola por la puerta . Los hermanos suspiraron de alivio para luego reuinirse con su pequeña hermana con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Lisssana! ¿Donde estabas? ¿Por que lloras?

El no ver al pequeňo pelirosa con la menor de los Stratuss alerto a el maestro.

-¿Donde esta Natsu? Ustedes van a todos lados juntos.

-¡Natsu! El me …- la pequña se callo y miro el piso vacilante.

-¿Que hizo ese mocoso ahora?

-El me mordio en el brazo. Yo queria volver cuando empezaba a hacerse tarde pero el dijo que no y se me tiro encima para morderme.

Entre lagrimas Lissana les mostró al maestro y sus hermanos el brazo herido, en el podia verse claramente la marca roja de una pequeña mordida. Mirajane ahogo un jadeo y el semblante de Makarov se oscureció, ambos cruzaron sus miradas. ¿Que habia llevado al niño a hacer eso? Si bien era uno de los mas revoltosos del gremio nunca había herido a alguien asi.

-¿Que clase de juego es ese, Liss? Esto dejara una marca.-Mirajane acaricio el brazo de su hermana de forma consoladora.

-Eso no es de hombres.- la furia en la voz de Elfman sobrasalto mas a la pequeña Lissana.

-¿Que pasaba por la mente de ese chiquillo?¿ Donde esta Natsu ahora? Tengo que hablar con el.

-No lo se, me venia siguiendo pero luego dejo de hacerlo. Creo que en el bosque, maestro.

-Esta bien, gracias Liss. Mira se que quieres acompañarme pero todos ustedes deben estar cansados, vayan a descansar, mañana hablaremos de esto.

La albina asintio y se marcho con sus hermanos . Luego de varios minutos de cerciorarse que el gremio estaba bien cerrado Makarov se teletransporto en el bosque donde suponia que estaba Natsu, tenia conciencia de la existencia de aquel lugar por que era uno de los favoritos del pequeño. Al aparecer alli recordó por que era tan especial.

La magia de Makarov no tenia dominio sobre naturaleza sin embargo pudo sentir en carne propia como la magia verde latia arcaica y poderosa. Incluso su olfato humano llegaba a captar solo una parte de los intensos aromas. Los arboles se erguían hacia lo mas alto de una forma sabia, juntos en lo alto formaban un techo de hojas por el cual se filtraban rayos de la luz marfil que emitia la luna. En ese lugar habia vida, frescura y libertad, un gran escape para el espíritu salvaje que latía en un pequeño cuerpo como el de Natsu. Salvaje. Aquella palabra dejo un sabor agridulce en la boca del maestro. Sabia que la adaptación de Natsu con el gremio no estaba yendo tan facil como pensaba pero este ultimo acto que hizo iba a dificultar mas las cosas.

Sentado sobre la raiz de un arbol dandole la espalda al sendero fue como lo encontro tras varios minutos de caminata hacia lo profundo del bosque mas antiguo de Magnolia.

Makarov suspiro cansinamente mientras se acercó, tenia que escuchar su version de los hechos para poder decidir que haria.

-¿Por que lo has hecho?-fue directo al grano.

-No se de lo que estas ha..

Le dio una palmada en la cabeza al niño.

-¡Mocoso!

-Maestro...yo no lo se, fue un impulso.

-¿Un impulso? ¿Que clase de impulso es ese?

-Queria que ella fuera mi amiga.

-Lissana ya es tu amiga, Natsu. Erza y Grey tambien lo son ¿Los has mordidos a ellos tambien?

-¡No! Esto es diferente, Lissana es MI amiga. Bueno queria que lo fuera pero…

-¿Ella se asusto ,cierto? Culquiera se asustaría , mocoso. Uno no va por la vida mordiendo a sus compañeros ¿Sabes que eso le dejara una marca?

-Lo se.

Makarov lo miro incredulo ¿Acaso habia oido satisfaccion en la voz de Natsu al decir eso?

-Pero ella me empujo y se fue corriendo, no lo entiendo.

La voz del niňo sonaba afectada por aquel rechazo que habia recibido.

-Natsu, debes entenderlo ahora para que no se vuelva a repitir en un futuro. No es normal ir por ahi mordiendo a alguien.

-¡No! No lo entiendo, lo sentí de verdad. Lo juro, viejo, ella era la …- su voz se intertumpio y movio sus manos queriendo demostrar gestualmente lo que no sabía explicar.

El hijo de Ingeel entrelazo ansiosamente sus manos entre si y se las enseñó al maestro a la par que sus ojos pedian que lograra comprenderlo mas Makarov al no entender lo que el niňo queria decirle nego con la cabeza lo que provoco que Natsu gritara exasperado y decidiera ir corriendo rápidamente en direccion al estanque.

Con la frustración oprimiendolo el maestro fue detras del niño pero sus pies pisaron mal el suelo deteniendolo en el acto. Sorprendido vio como sus pies no habian pisado mal sino que la hierba se movia serpenteante sobre sus pies cubriendolos como una red restrictiva impidiéndole moverse. Tampoco podia avanzar mas ya que un arbol enfrente de el se arqueo junto con el arbol opuesto armando una especie de escudo que le impedia seguir adelante sin embargo si podia ver hacia el otro lado.

Solo estaba a unos pocos metros de donde estaba Natsu pero este no lo miro ni fue ayudarlo. Acaso el….imposible. Natsu no tenia poder sobre el bosque y aunque estuviera enojado con él lo hubiese ayudado. El pequeño no dejaria de lado a nadie que necesitara ayuda lo cual queria decir que habia magia poderosa detras de esto. El llanto del pequeño Dragneel interrumpio sus pensamientos.

-¿Por que el viejo no me entiende? Yo solo queria….nadie me entiende, estoy solo.

El pecho del maestro se contrajo con dolor y se sacudio impotente del agarre de las plantas.

-¡No, Natsu! Yo estoy aqui, estoy para ti.

Una pequeña luz aparecio de un chispazo.

-Makarov no sigas intentándolo, deja de en paz. Soy amiga.

-Eso hay maldad en ti pero por otro lado tus acciones,¿Por que haces esto?

-Aun no es el momento de decirtelo, Dreyar. Tu solo observaras.

La luz se alejo de la enredadera de plantas que lo tenia atrapado a fin de acercarse al pelirosa y giro sobre este para llamar su atencion.

-No llores mas, pequeño dragon. No te sientas mal por lo que pasó.

Natsu retrocedio mirandola con cautela, no era la primera vez que veia algo asi, estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse con distintos seres magicos de tofo tipo.

-¿Que eres?

-Tengo algo para darte, hijo de Igneel.

-¿Conoces a Igneel? -el niño secó sus lagrimas- ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Él esta den..- de repente el brillo de la luz disminuyó pero luego volvio a la normalidad- No puedo decirtelo pero hay un regalo para ti.

-¿Un regalo para mi?- sonrió entusiasmado.

-Asi es, te daré un promesa.

Dejo de sonreir, aquel ser estaba jugando con su ilusion.

-¿Eso es un regalo? Yo aun no se todo el significado de las palabras.

-Lo es, es el regalo mas importante que se te ha dado a ti, un dragon slayer.

-¿Cual es esa "promesa"?

El maestro del gremio no llego a escuchar lo que la luz le dijo al pequeño pero si vio como la emoción ilumino su rostro como nunca antes habia visto.

-¡¿De enserio?!

-Mira, esta alli. Te ha estado esperando.

Cerca del pequeño apareció otra luz, pero esta era del tamaño de Natsu, brillaba aun mas que la primera y era de un tono dorado. El hijo de Igneel parecia muy sorprendido mientras rodeaba a la luz examinadola. ¿Que podia ver Natsu que ėl no?

-Tu pelo es como el oro.- dijo el pequeño sin despegar sus ojos de la luz.

-Y el tuyo es rosa como mi vestido.- la voz de la luz era dulce e infantil.

La voz de una niňa. El maestro sintio el impulso de acercarse un poco mas movido por la curiosidad fue cuando la primera luz reparo en que el aun seguia como espectador intruso de la escena.

-Ya has visto suficiente, Dreyar. Voy a hacerte olvidar de esto hasta que llegue el momento indicado."

El recuerdo termino tan abruptamente como comenzo que se trastabilló sintiéndose como si tuviera una resaca. Siempre sospecho de que en su mente habia algo intruso ,desconocido para el mismo. Mas jamas imagino que seria un recuerdo y que existia una magia tan eficaz como para lograr pasar desapercibida hasta que la barrera se libere de la persona afectada.

La mirada compasiva que le dirigia Mavis prometia que le daria las respuestas necesarias a su debido tiempo. La niňa se adentro en el circulo sin dificultad alguna , una vez alli dentro de este coloco entre los brazos de la joven McGarden el diario y salio enseguida ya que el círculo inevitablemente se completó y las magas desaparecieron.

(...)

 ** _Viento. Caída. Frió. Lluvia. Agua_**

La lacrima las había teletrasportado en medio del aire. Despertaron de una terrible pesadilla para aparecer en otra. La sensacion de estar adormiladas y luego pasar a estar dentro de una esfera giratoria las llevo a gritar con todas sus fuerzas de la impresión y el vértigo mientras se precipitaban inevitablemente hacia el agua desde una gran altura que prometía causar daño de todos tipo cuando chocaran contra el. Levy cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrazo el libro que llevaba en sus brazos como si la vida le fuera en ello. La solución llegó tarde a Lucy que tanteo desesperada entre sus llaves y arrojó la llave elegida al agua.

-¡Aquario!

Una luz azul centelleo bajo el agua y todo paro, no era el tiempo lo que se detuvo sino flujo del agua, el mar turbio quedo inmóvil como las gotas de lluvia suspendidas en el aire, todo bajo el control del espíritu estelar quedó inmóvil, controlado y dócil . Con pasmosa lentitud Aquario ordenó a una gran masa semisólida de agua atrapar en su interior a las jóvenes para luego llevarlas a tierra firme. Las chicas fueron arrojadas en el barro tosiendo trabajosamente por el agua tragada.

-No sabes cuanto te agra...

-¿Uuh? - Aquario miro oscuramente a su dueña- ¡No vuelvas a tirar mi llave de esa forma, te castigare, niñata!

-Yo..

-Interrumpiste mi cita con mi novio -hizo una extraña mueca- Oh espera, tu no lo entenderías porque... nunca tuviste novio- rió belicosamente viendo la reacción de la rubia.

-Deja tus bromas, Aquario. Debes ayudarnos - Lucy inspecciono con mirada crítica el bosque desconocido.

-¿Yo? No, ustedes se alejaron de las unicos que podian protejerlas, ellos no eran la amenaza, tontas.

-¿De... de que estas hablando?

-Nosotras no sabemos nada. Estabamos en el gremio cuando nos desmayamos y recien aparecimos en medio de la nada.

-No tiene sentido y ademas tambien tenemos un libro.-agrego Levy.

Sin previo aviso la espíritu estelar le arrebato el resto de las llaves a su dueña.

-Lo unico que dire es que hay algo que los acechaba a ellos y ahora "eso" vendrá a por que mis hermanos y yo nos iremos de vacaciones.

-¡¿Aquiario?!

En el mismo instante que la sirena se esfumo, el ambiente recuperó su flujo, la lluvia cayo como un balde de pesada agua helada sobre sus hombros. Un tironeo de la ropa de Lucy la sacó de su conmoción. Una temblorosa Levy la miraba insegura.

-Lucy será mejor que encontremos un refugio.

La maga estelar ahora sin sus llaves del zodiaco dirigió una mirada ofuscada donde habia estado la sirena y luego corrio junto a su amiga adentrándose en el bosque en busca de algún refugio bajo el cielo dominado por oscuras nubes grises.

(...)

Fue un punto sin desaparecer las magas ambos dragon slayer rugieron en agonía , una agonía que caló hondo en todos los presentes y hizo temblar todo el gremio desde sus entrañas. Los minutos pasaron hasta desistieron de hacerlo, para ese punto toda Magnolia se habia despertado por el ruido.

-Esto no tendria que haber terminado asi- susurro Mavis para si misma.-Ya pueden soltarlos.

-¿P-primera?- la sorpresa dio paso a la seriedad- No puedo hacerlo, mis magas...

-Ellos no les haran daño. Esto es un asunto en el que solo pocos pueden intervenir, así lo pide el padre celestial.

Makarov contuvo el aliento, si el padre celestial asi lo pedia no podía hacer nada al respecto y ordeno a Freed que los soltara.

-¿Por lo menos puede explicarnos por que ellos estan asi?- al recibir una negacion como respuesta Mirajane apreto la tela de su vestido con impotencia.

El líder del equipo Raijinshuu obedeció dando una señal para que retrocedieran, saco la barrera y sucedió algo que los dejó perplejos. Los dragon slayer en vez de salir corriendo en pos de las chicas o buscar venganza, se inclinarom ante Mavis. Para todo el gremio Mavis Vermilion era la primera maestra pero ahora libres de la barrera los instintos dragones de Natsu y Gajeel la reconocieron como la poderosa y auténtica hada que era.

Cuando Mavis se inclino sobre Natsu para decirle al oído aquello que lo encomendaron comunicarle al joven .Uso su largo cabello como una cortina para que nadie viera lo que suponia que sucedería. Palidecio ahogando un grito de horror cuando el hijo de Igneel le enseñó los dientes en forma de advertencia, tal reacción confirmaba su peor antigua sospecha. Zeref , el spriggan, la había marcado como su propiedad.

-Su olor puro esta contaminado, puedo oler la oscuridad mezclandose en el, marca pertenencia y una amenaza.- informo con voz ronca , su mirada jade era afilada.

El mundo de Mavis se habia detenido pero sabia que tenia que terminar con su mision alli para asi poder hacer algo al respecto de lo que habia descubierto.

-Natsu Dragneel debes seguir las estrellas.-susurro conmocionada

Dicho esto trazo en el aire un círculo mágico sobre el haciendolo desaparecer en el acto, lo teletransporto fuera del gremio donde podia comenzar su busqueda. Miro analiticamente al otro dragon slayer con la cabeza ladeada como si fuera una especie de acertijo , su descubrimiento reciente parecia nublar su razon sin embargo logro captar algo.

-Gajeel Redfox, yo aun no puedo… tu…

Toco exploratoriamente la frente del joven que sintio un dolor visceral en su cabeza ante el tacto de ella. Hizo un gesto de sufrimiento e intento atacar ciegamente a la Primera pero Freed y Erza se interpusieron protectoramente.

-Si le tocas un pelo te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida.

-Esa pequeña, es una bruja. ¿Que me ha hecho?

Se volvio a agarrar la cabeza con dolor de nuevo y vio como escapatoria de ese sufrimiento salir huyendo de alli.

-Primera, estoy segura que él no quiso decir lo que dijo.-murmuro Mira a modo de disculpa.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Makarov inquieto.

-Esto.

Mavis abrió la palma de su mano mostrándoles lo que habia sacado de Gajeel. Un pequeño insecto negro se movia errático en la mano, un ser de oscuridad como ese al estar en contacto con algo tan puro como la magia blanca de ella lo hacia retorcerse. La Primera miro al ser con frialdad para luego exterminarlo.

-Alguien esta interviniendo en algo que ya fue no va a quedar impune, lo juro.

El maestro se aproximo a Mavis con el fin de agradecerle por lo que había hecho por el dragon slayer de metal pero esta ya se habia marchado. Erza vio en momento perfecto para abordar a Makarov cuando este se dirigia a la biblioteca. No estaba convencida de que la resolusion de aquella situacion era la indicada y dio a conocer su opinión.

-Maestro no creo que sea lo mejor que están sueltos por ahí y peor aun que se acerquen a las chicas...

La gran Titania fue silenciada por la sentencia rotunda del maestro que la hizo detenerse en seco.

-La decisión ya ha sido tomada, hija.

Hooola, no me maten(? Se que dije que iba actualizar cada mes pero las cosas se complicaron un poco el ultimo año de secundaria va con todo y bueno... ademas no estoy muy contenta con esta historia y estoy pensando en mandarla al cielo para que descanse en paz al lado de mis otras historias inconclusas(? Aun no lo decidi, realmente tengo ganas de seguirla pero aun no encuentro la motivacion. Quiero agradecer a Kira_san000 que me dio el empujoncito que necesitaba para subir este capitulo.


	7. Capitulo 4

La incertidumbre las acompañaba en cada paso que daban .La torrencial lluvia que caía desde el turbio cielo dificulto la búsqueda de algún refugio que las confortará en su interior. En ningún momento el cielo se había despejado,como si se negara caprichoso a darles a ambas magas la oportunidad de orientarse o darle descanso alguno de aquel helado asedio.

Tras largo tiempo de mucho caminar y continuamente tropezar con las raíces de los árboles más antiguos de aquel bosque, encontraron lo que buscaban. Como respuesta a sus súplicas ante ellas apareció una pequeña cabaňa la cual el paso era obstruido por unos ramas bajas y malezas. Era un lugar de apariencia austera sin signos de estar habitada aunque no les sorprendería encontrar algún animal del bosque morando alli.

Decidieron ser precavidas por lo que tras un concienzudo reconocimiento desde todos los ángulos que las ventanas ofrecían. Las chicas entraron en tropel por la puerta de la cabaña, que chillo con agonía al abrirse y dar paso a las intrusas. Las paredes de lo que parecía un living eran de un color verde musgo, en la habitación solo había un arruinado sillón de cuero cerca del hogar de piedra situado en la pared derecha , a unos metros había un escritorio de madera lleno de polvo. Del lado izquierdo había un pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y el baño. Las jóvenes empapadas y manchadas de barro se acercaron hasta el gran hogar como se esperaran que se incendiara mágicamente solo. Sin comunicarse verbalmente cada una asume su rol en la tarea de hacer que sus cuerpos estuvieran a una temperatura cálida. Levy salió de la casa en busca de madera; muchas veces había acampado y ella había sido asignada a la tarea de buscar madera mientras que cierto dragon slayer de metal se encargaba de la comida.

 **-Flashback-**

Unas especie de expectativa cosquilleo en mi estómago .Era mi primera misión con Gajeel que se había extendido hasta la noche en la intemperie .Hasta el dia de hoy siempre habíamos realizado misiones en las que teníamos que movernos por ciudades , desplazarnos en fieras , ya que Gajeel no soporta viajar en los transportes, y hospedarnos en la casa del cliente.

El sol ya estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte cuando la temperatura comenzó a bajar en un rápido degrade castigador. Rodee mi cuerpo con mis brazos y continúe caminando en silencio tras Gajeel y Lily quienes no habían emitido queja alguna, dando a entender sin palabras que la temperatura actual no les afectaba, como si el frío fuera algo demasiado débil como para llegar a molestarlos.

No pude detener el gesto de incredulidad que se instaló en mi rostro al observar como Gajeel sin detener su marcha se sacó su abrigo y se lo paso a Patherlily que volaba cerca de el. Eso era el colmo, estaban alardeando de ello frente a mi. Trague mi orgullo por que prefería no intervenir en su búsqueda de una posada en la cual quedarnos esa noche , mi cuerpo anhelaba alguna manta cálida o tener el valor para acercarme a Gajeel para abrazarlo y de esa forma experimentar un calor que era mucho mas intenso que el que una manta podía brindar: el calor corporal. "Ay no ¿Qué clase de pensamientos son esos? Una manta, mandame una manta, Padre Celestial."

Algo pesado cayó sobre mis hombros sacandome de mis la mirada hasta que mi cara rozó el pecho de Gajeel. Di un respingo al verme tan cerca de el y luego sentir como sus manos sostenían mi cara.

-Maldición Levy, estas fria.

-Y tu tambien , es mas, estas helado.-la mano que me tocaba estaba helada como el hielo, helado como cuando Gray al llegar de una mision se entero que Juvia había resultado gravemente herida de una pelea y el gremio habia sufrido en carne propia el frío asesino del mago.

Gajeel chasqueo la lengua y me miro como si fuera tonta.

-Es raro viniendo de ti, se supone que eres un raton de biblioteca.- me sujetó con firmeza pero sin que el agarre sea violento al ver que quería retroceder- El metal es conductor , enana.

-Claro que lo se, es solo que el frio no me deja pensar con claridad.

Cuando puse los ojos en blanco y resople fue cuando me percate de lo que habia caído sobre mis hombros era el gran , y calido hay que destacar ,abrigo de Gajeel. Era de una tela tan suave por dentro, el abrigo cubria mi cuerpo casi totalmente.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-pregunto realmente interesado.

Si era era un ratón de biblioteca segun el en estos momentos se sentia como...

-Como un ratón de campo.

El negó con la cabeza y rio con hilaridad ante la alusion que habia hecho.

Ambos aun recordaban el dia en el cual se habian quedado a descansar en un pequeño campo cerca de Magnolia. Esa tarde Levy se despertó por los bramidos molestos de Gajeel, el solia guardar algunos trozos de comida para para las fieras en su abrigo, que sacudía su ropa freneticamente. Cientos de ratones lo cubrian, habían hallado la comida. Furioso se sacó el abrigo y lo arrojo lejos aun asi solo pocos ratones salieron volando para otro lado. Los aldeanos les habian advertido de aquella especie de ratón de campo, no eran normal, no se los debia atacar o eliminar por que seria mucho peor, se multiplicarian o se volverían rabiosos. Tuvieron que observar como los ratones corrían por todo el abrigo buscando mas comida, solo al anochecer se fueron.

-Bueno ya que no vamos a dormir bajo un techo es un buen momento para enseñarle algo que te funcionara siempre ¿Cierto, Lily?

-Gajeel si vas a enseñarme una nueva canción para ...

-Nada de eso, señorita Levy. El te dara un buen dato, es algo que yo le he trasmitido y estoy contento de que seas tu a quien se lo comparta -Lily sonoba orgulloso del accionar de su dueño.

-¿Que tienen de malo mis canciones? Todas son geniales , como la que compuse cuando yo me estaba quedando sin oxigeno y tu m..

-¡Ey vamos! enséñame lo que te enseño Lily.

Los colores se me habían subido a la cara al recordar aquel beso. Gajeel pareció aceptar mi comentario y tomandome del brazo me guio de entre los árboles. Mas tarde descubrí que iba a enseñarme la ciencia, y si que era una ciencia, de como armar un buen fuego. La naturaleza habla me había dicho mientras me guiaba y señalaba a lo que deberia notar. Era una tarea que llevaba su tiempo ,seleccionar la madera adecuada, muchos árboles poseen diferentes propiedades.

 **-Fin flashback-**

Una vez recogida suficiente madera seca se encaminó hacia la cabaña cuando escucho un ruido detrás suyo e instantaneamente se dio la vuelta con un nombre que escapó de su boca.

-¿Gajeel?

No habia nadie alli solo un pequeño conejo que se fue a la carrera al verla. Recriminandose a si misma entró a la cabaña y cerró la puerta con una traba. Coloco las ramas y troncos estratégicamente para lograr su mayor durabilidad, luego se apartó para dejar a Lucy continuar , que estaba gustosamente acostumbrada a encender fogatas ya que Natsu no podía comer su propio fuego. Con el primer chispazo pequeño el fuego crecido rápidamente al ser alimentado por un lluvia de chispas y su calor brindo a todo el ambiente. Los muchachas se acurrucaron juntas y suspiraron con placer ante el calor del hogar, pero una parte del frio aun se mantienia, el frio de la incertidumbre por lo que habia pasado.

-¿El baño que vimos tiene agua? Seria agradable poder sacarnos toda la suciedad del bosque, ademas de que ayudaría a despejar nuestras mentes.

-Mientras tu no estabas me fije y si, tiene agua - sonrio- agua caliente, bendita sea Mavis. Acabo de encender el tanque de agua.

Una pregunta apareció al mismo tiempo en sus mentes "¿Quién va primero?" Las miradas chocaron , una sonrisa traviesa se instalo en sus rostros con una sincronia perfecta.

-¿A la de una, eh?

-Vale.

-¡Piedra...papel - las dos gritaron mientras agitaban sus puños- ...o tijera!

Tenian tanto entusiamo que cuando eligieron revelar la opcion ,que llevaría a una de ellas a la gloria del agua caliente, chocaron sus manos y por acto reflejo cerraron los ojos. Cuando los abrieron chillaron y rieron a carcajadas. Lucy habia elegido piedra mientras que la mano de Levy estaba extendida en su totalidad, papel. La joven McGarden no espero ni un segundo mas y corrio hacia el baño riendo ante el intento cómico de Lucy de atraparla.

Cerro la puerta del baño notando con horror que la luz no andaba pero agradecida que la luz de la noche iluminará lo necesario del lugar.

Se sacó la ropa con cuidado y la acomodo a un rincón. Meterse bajo la ducha fue facil ,girar ansiosa la canilla y esperar que saliera el agua fue lo difícil. Error. Al principio nada salio asi que espero hasta que escucho un ruido dentro de la cañería , susurro una queja cuando de la ducha comenzó a lloverle piedritas.

Fueron varias la piedras del tamaño de una semilla que cayeron. Luego salio agua oscura y justo cuando se disponía a cerrar la condenada canilla ,por fin agua transparente y tibia llovió sobre ella. Al salir de la ducha vio que había una tela blanca sobre la canilla.

-Sobre la canilla te teje una tela para que te puedas cubrir, es lo unico que encontre. Tu ropa la puse en un balde con agua cerca del hogar para que se caliente.

-Gracias, Lucy.

Solo habia algo que Levy sabía hacer con una tela asi y era una especie de vestido griego, solo tenia que doblar algunas partes y atar otras.

Ver a su amiga en medio del la habitación apunto de comerse unas moras violetas le obligó a la mano que estaba llena de esas moras y estas volaron por el aire para luego rodar por el suelo.

-¿Levy que...?

-¡Esos moras son venenosas! -miro los a su amiga con preocupación y luego recogió a las moras para tirarlas en un bote- Pensé que eran negras ahora veo que son violetas eso quiere decir que son alucinógenas.

-¿Alucinógenas? Por suerte no comí ninguna.

-Segura, Lucy. Se que tenes hambre, que tenemos, por eso traje moras de las rojas. Esas si se pueden comer.

Levy tomo el libro con el que habian aparecido alli , lo coloco sobre el escritorio ya no polvoriento que habia cerca del hogar.

-Está algo arrugado para voy a poder con el ,tranquila. Ve a bañarte, te deje la otra tela sobre el gancho de la pared.

Lucy entro al baño metiéndose a la ducha con ropa y todo. El agua tibia aclaraba el barro de su ropa mientras se la sacaba. Moras alucinógenas. Ciertamemtente las moras tenian una apariencia deliciosa, debía de haber sospechado que tras tanta delicia habría algo malo en aquello fruta que encontro en un arbusto detras de la casa cuando salio a buscar comida mientras Levy se bañaba. Fue rapida pues en aquel baño no habia mas que un jabon neutro.

Al terminar de bañarse sintió satisfacción por la imagen que le devolvió el espejo, el estilo griego le iba bien. Se agachó para dejar sus calzados y los de su amiga cerca del fuego. Vio de reojo a la peli celeste porque sentia un impulso de hacerlo y se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba aguantando la respiración ya que su rostro estaba rojo.

-¡Levy reacciona!

Levy se recobró soltando el aire de golpe y echando a llorar.

-Lo siento,Lucy. El libro se rompió, apenas lo toque y se desmorono.

Lucy confirmo las palabras, el libro se habia deshecho , era inentendible ahora.

-No te eches la culpa de esto ,Levy.- la consoló.

-Pero el libro….y que nos dio la Primera…

-Espera ¿Que tiene ella que ver con todo esto? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó? Yo aun no logro recordar nada.

Los ojos de la maga estelar brillaron esperanzados pero se apagaron cuando Levy negó.

-No todo, solo se que algo nos atacó , nos desmayamos y...la primera estaba ahi...y los demas…

-Esta bien, no te presiones ,Lev. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Que poco a poco irán apareciendo los recuerdos, sabremos que paso tarde o temprano.

-¿Pero y los chicos?

Lucy evitó la mirada de su compañera.

-De eso….de eso hablaremos mañana. ¿Vale?

En ese momento un estómago hizo ruido y Levy río.

-Mejor vayamos a comer esas moras rojas.

-Después nos vamos a dormir, mañana sera un nuevo dia que nos va a dar la posibilidad de descansar y recordar con claridad.

Antes de seguir a Lucy a la cocina para comer lo que sería la cena le echó una última mirada al libro.

(...)

En medio de la noche una sombra se adentro a la cabaña con la intención de sembrar dolor y discordia a su paso. Se desplazó por la oscuridad que reinaba en cada rincón de aquel lugar agazapadose en cada rincón. Llegó hasta la primera habitación y entró por debajo de la puerta como una espesa neblina dañina.

La habitación tenia como única iluminación la luz que provenia de afuera asi que lo cubrió todo con oscuridad. Ubico a la primera víctima acostada en la cama durmiendo profundamente, se acercó hacia la chica de cabellos dorados cuando noto con retorcido placer que no estaba sola. Junto a ella yacía la otra joven de de la que se venía hacer cargo también, la hija de Lavia McGarden. Incapaz de soportar mas tiempo sin hacer el mal se lanzó hacia ellas , y repentinamente algo lo empujó hacia atrás. La sombra siseó ante los destellos de luz que emitio el cuerpo de la rubia, una barrera de protección, no era cualquier barrera, era magia celestial. La sombra no pudo evitar retroceder intimidada ya que estaba en sus instintos primos huir de la luz. Impotente se lanzó hacia la otra joven como un ave rapiña mas un alarido de furia salió de la sombra. La maga celestial se habia percatado de alguna forma que algo no iba bien y se movió inquieta como si presintiera el mal que las acechaba e instintivamente envolvió a la hija de Lavia entre sus brazos de forma protectora cubriendolas a las dos en la barrera que las aislaba de todo. Aquel gesto humano cego de rabia a la sombra que permaneció inmóvil urdiendo con rapidez un plan para cumplir su misión.

-Marchate ahora engendro del mal antes que me deshaga de ti.

Acuario hizo acto de presencia materializandose frente a la sombra. Se expresion era pétrea, sus facciones en tensión.

-Solo eres un ser inferior. Espera ¿Qué es lo que acabo de ver al fondo de tu mirada? De nada sirve que cambies de expresión. Vi la culpa que hay en ellos, que sentimiento tan delicioso.- se desplazó por el lugar de manera insinuante.

-Yo que tu no me acercaria mas.

La voz de el líder de los espíritus estelares sonó como un rayo en medio de una tormenta. Se contraba apoyado contra una esquina de la habitación fumando, su aspecto era implacable y había notado la abrumadora presencia porque la había ocultado esperando pacientemente que se desatara aquella situación.

-Ahora aparece otro más ¿Llamaste a tu amiguito para que te ayude?

 _"-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? No me percate de tu presencia._

 _-Esa era la idea. Estoy desde que ellas pusieron un pie en este lugar._

 _-Yo puedo sola con el, Loke."_

 _"-No puedes y lo sabes , sin embargo apareciste aquí cuando te ordene expresamente no hacerlo. Me has desobedecido. Todos los espiritus estan alterados en el mundo estelar."_

-Basta de conversaciones.-gruño molesta la sombra- Lo decidí, voy a deshacerme de ustedes. Eso será un golpe directo para la maga. Ustedes serán su ruina.

-Qué engreído eres.¿Crees que te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente?- Acuario está furiosa e indignada, lista para pelear.

La mandíbula del líder se tenso al darse cuenta del terrible significado de las palabras de la sombra y las consecuencias que traerian consigo. Tiró el cigarrillo el suelo para pisarlo con determinación. Tenía que alejar a ese ser de Lucy y Levy para eso iba a actuar rápido, lo transportaria al mundo celestial y allí luchará con el. Sabía que era un gran riesgo pero tenía que hacerlo y asumirá las terribles consecuencias si aquello no salía bien. Tenía que vencerlo se convenció, no lo eliminaría , lo necesitaba. La sombra seguramente poseía las respuestas a sus preguntas que el Rey de los espíritus no quería responder.

-Demon…

Esa fue la voz de Lucy ,se había despertado. Los dos espíritus estelares y la sombra miraron en dirección a la cama y supieron que se habían equivocado, ella aun dormía. Pero contrario a lo que pensaban la maga volvió a balbucear inconscientemente.

-Demonio….

La sombra se agito sabiendo que algo terrible iba a pasarle.

- _ **Demonio, date la vuelta y vete.**_

-¡No, Maldita!

El efecto fue inmediato, fue el fin de la halo de luz ató a la sombra hasta hacer desaparecer su miserable existencia. Loke y Acuario fueron testigos observando todo con un temor respetuoso.

-¿Que acaba de pasar? Ya...ya no puedo sentir su esencia, dejó de existir.¿Es eso posible?

Loke se había quedado sin palabras, esa era la tercera vez en muchos año que la espíritu estelar veía a su líder en ese estado . Estado del cual le tomó varios minutos recuperarse, cuando finalmente habló la voz le falló varias veces.

-No fueron simples palabras, estaban cargadas de autoridad, la autoridad que Padre celestial le da a sus hijos.

-¿El Padre Celestial?¿Por que ėl haria algo asi?-Acuario miro a la rubia que había vuelto a dormirse sin poder salir de su asombro.

-Ėl obro a través de ella por que asi debia ser, no vamos a cuestionarlo. Por otro lado ,mira- señalo las suaves marcas blancas que habían aparecido en el cuerpo de Lucy.- Esto es la prueba de que el poder está en ella.

-Lo está, pero de forma inconsciente.-lo dijo como si se sintiera decepcionada.

-Ese no es el punto, lo importante es que el poder mora en su interior solo será cuestión de tiempo para que ya no canalice su energía mediante nosotros.

Loke frunció el ceño.

-De camino acá entendí porque le quitaste la llaves. Intentabas que su rastro desapareciera. Sin embargo no contabas con que en estos momentos ella sea como una lámpara en medio de la noche.

-Solo quería protegerla, se lo prometí a Layla.

-Yo tambien lo hice.- vocifero colerico Loke- Pero esta no resultó ser la forma.

-De que estas hablando? Esa sombra ha sido eliminada, ya no puede hacer nada.

-Asi es pero...

El líder se acercó a la ventana observando impotente a través del vidrio como un ser de oscuridad se teletransporto a otra dimensión al ver que había sido descubierto pero este antes de esfumarse se volteo y sonrió, era una cínica sonrisa que prometía venganza.

-... ya es tarde.

 ** _Hola, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado. He decidido seguir esta historia hasta el final. Agradesco a quienes apesar del tiempo aun leen esta historia._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _Theo._**

 _ **PD: Este capitulo se le dedico a f-zelda , con todo mi amors**_


	8. Capitulo 5

Mavis se habia despidió esa noche de Makarov con la advertencia de que tiempos dificiles vendrian para la familia , porque eso es lo que era el gremio de Fairy tail. Una gran familia, personas unidas entre si por sentimientos y una historia. Si uno de ellos sufría el resto tambien lo haria y lo que vendría a futuro sacudiria al gremio.

Acaricio la pared del lugar con nostalgia, aun recordaba como si fuese sido ayer el dia en que construyó el gremio junto con sus amigos para las generaciones futuras. Hizo lo unico que podia hacer , bendijo el gremio en un plano físico y espiritual, mas no podia interferir.

Tenia que seguir la orden que le dieron si algun inconveniente surgia con respecto al PPDS: volver a reunir al Círculo Seis no importa que año fuera. La informacion que tenia era demasiado importante como para enviar a algún mensajero ,ella misma tendría que comunicarles.

-¿Me ha llamado , señorita Mavis?

El ave era de una especie extinta de la Isla Tenrou, su característica un plumaje azul zafiro y de largas plumas sedosas.

-Así es, convoca a todos los del Circulo Seis.

-Ya están reunidos, el Rojo los ha llamado.

-¿Ya sabe lo que ocurrió? Habia escuchado que ėl tenia una gran visión pero nunca imagine hasta que grado.

-No lo sabe, reunio al circulo por que presintió algo. Ellos la están esperando, usted es el nexo entre este mundo y otros.

-Esta bien , guíame hasta el punto de encuentro.

El ave inició su vuelo majestuoso e irreal y Mavis lo siguió embelesada por el paisaje nocturno. La cueva seguía en el mismo estado que hace tiempo atras y eso no la sorprendió, ese era uno de los lugares donde habitaba el Padre Celestial. No era necesario iluminar el lugar , la noche misma iluminaba el lugar con su luz plateada.

El Rojo, la Anciana y El Que Brilla estaban allí, no era necesario que el Padre Celestial se presentara físicamente en el sitio, ėl era omnipresente. Tomo su lugar a la derecha del lugar donde estaría el Padre Celestial y enfrentando a el Rojo.

-Hace decadas que no se reunian.-se atrevió a comentar el ave con añoranza al verlos reunidos allí y se marcho.

Todo ser que estuviera en el mismo lugar que aquellos poderosos seres sentía con placer como la magia pura concentrada en ese espacio los envolvia hasta el punto de convertirse en una sobrecarga de mortal de magia con solo permanecer unos segundos.

-¿Donde esta la Dorada?- preguntó Mavis al ver el lugar vacío de la mujer.

El Rojo y El Que Brilla se miraron entre si, la Anciana se mantuvo impasible.

-Es una larga historia, ocurrio cuando tu estabas encerrada en la lacrima, ella ya no está entre los humanos.- declaro El Que Brilla.

-Yo la representare-había tristeza en la voz de Rojo.-Ahora a lo que hemos venido.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, la primera maestra de Fairy Tail sabia que lo que diria a continuación cambiaria todo.

-El oscuro se ha movido.

La Anciana los miro acusadoramente.

-Se los había advertido, el es malvado.

El Que Brilla frunció el ceño y se tocó el bigote pensativamente.

-Era de esperarse.

-Por mas que se entrometa no podrá hacer mucho, los dragon slayer tienen las promesas, es el arma más poderosa que les podríamos haber dado contra el Oscuro.-la Anciana no perdió la compostura.

-Pero como toda arma puede ser de doble filo ¿cierto, Hada?-señaló el Rojo con sabiduria.

asintió ante el nombre que le había dado tiempo atrás.

-Zer...quiero decir el Oscuro intervinio, ellos no recuerdan sus promesas.

Los ojos del Rojo se encendieron con un sentimiento desconocido.

-Es como si estuvieran caminando solos por la vida. Esa soledad puede ser peligrosa.

-Los gremios..-comenzo a decir El Que Brilla pero el Rojo lo interrumpio.

-Un gremio y las personas que hallen alli solo sirven como un remplazo a corto plazo, no se compara con la promesa, es mas fuerte, es sagrado.

-Yo misma hice esos hechizos...-la Anciana intentó salir de su lugar pero El Que Brilla la obligó a volver a su sitio con autoridad.-Tendríamos que haber eliminado a el Oscuro cuando tuvimos oportunidad.

Mavis entrelazo sus manos en su regazo ansiosamente pero hablo con decision.

-El Padre Celestial ama a todas sus creaciones por igual, el jamás podría deshacerse del Oscuro.

-La Hada tiene razón.-tanto El Que Brilla como Rojo lo sabían.

-Ella solo lo dice porque aún esta enamorada de esa cosa.

Ni bien esas palabras inconscientemente salieron de la Anciana esta supo que había cometido un gran error.

El Rojo rugió furioso haciendo temblar la cueva.

-¡Silencio!

Mavis suspiró con pena. La Anciana en vez de mostrar docilidad ante su rey, se mantuvo tercamente.

-No eres quien para juzgarla y en todo caso si te basas en la maldad bien tendríamos que haberte eliminado a ti también-la amonestó El Que Brilla.

-¿Que es lo que les sucede?-se escuchó en la cueva.

Todos los presentes se estremecieron , el Padre Celestial estaba alli. Hace siglos que no estaban en su presencia.

-No se arrodillen , no es necesario. Eso es, esa postura firme me gusta. Verlos asi de magníficos como los he creado.

-Padre...nosotros...

-No lo intentes, Rojo. Lo he visto todo. Yo no los cree para pelearse deben amarse entre si. He venido para decirles que van a poder intervenir pero solo cuando yo lo considere necesario.

Tan rapido como el Padre Celestial vino se marchó dejando tras de si una ambiente cargado de paz que envolvió al Circulo Seis.

-¿Han oido? Mavis quedate en el gremio, ellos van a necesitarte. Anciana ve con el hijo de Metallicana, es el mas inestable. Mantente al margen El Que Brilla, aun no es tu momento.-El Rojo dio las ordenes segun lo que el Padre Celestial le estaba mostrando en su mente.

La conexion se corto abruptamente. Algo iba a pasar, todos lo supiero. Todo se revoluciono en cuestion de segundos.

-¡Hada!

La Anciana creo rapidamente una barrera en la entrada de la cueva ante la inminente amenaza de un ataque que sintio venir desde el Rojo salio velozmente por el techo de la cueva a la caza del intruso. Los tres seres que quedaron en la cueva se juntaron entre si pero fue Mavis quien corrio a detener a la cosa que habia logrado atravesar la barrera.

-¿Como pudo eso atravesar la barrera?-La Anciana se acerco a Mavis para ver lo que esta habia atrapado mas su gesto se descompuso al ver lo que la niña tenia en brazos.

-Por que esa barrera es para impedir la entrada de aquellos que desean el mal pero ėl no lo hacia.-Mavis se quebro por el llanto.

En sus brazos tenia a el pajaro azul, era visible que lo habian torturado para sacarle informacion.

-Seño...rita Mavis...

-Resiste, Hug.

-Lo siento...el espia...-el ave no termino de hablar ,habia muerto.

-Damelo ,Hada. El estara en un mejor lugar.-El Que Brilla toco al ave con compasion.

Pero Mavis ya no escuchaba, ya no veia, el dolor la envolvia.

(...)

Hacia horas que el dragon slayer de metal avanzaba hacia adelante sin saber muy bien a donde ir , hacía horas que todo habia cambiado por la vorágine de sentimientos que lo había embargado de la nada, hacia horas que no sabia nada de Levy.

-El mierda de Salamander está en la misma, eh.-No le importaba sin embargo no podía evitar sentirlo, estaba conectado a él de alguna forma.

¿Que le habia hecho la Primera? El dolor aun persistia , a veces aumentando en intensidad hasta ser insoportable. ¿Como habia terminado asi? El bosque era su aliado. Los olores y la frescura de la naturaleza neutralizan el dolor que aun permanecía en su interior. Agotado, su cuerpo y mente lo estaban. Queria a Levy , quería ir con ella. Cuando cayó al suelo el saber de la tierra entró en su boca. Asquero, penso asqueado al igual que aquel té que le preparaba ella e insistia en que se lo tomara cuando venían de una batalla diciendo que lo ayudaria a sanar. Aunque el te sabia horrible nunca se lo habia dicho, no podía hacerlo, ella lo miraba expectante a la espera de que le gustara. El té sabia asqueroso sin embargo no sabia porque pero al final siempre sabia a la dulce miel cuando ella sonreía para ėl satisfecha de que se lo haya bebido todo.

Los sonidos fueron disminuyendo poco a poco, todo fue devorado por nieblas. Gruño hacia el aire al ver como la ultima porción de cielo celeste desapareció ante sus ojos, ahora ya no estaba bajo el mismo cielo que ella. Debia buscarla, sin embargo algo le faltaba. Tan solo queria morir, que el dolor desapareciera.

-Vamos ,despierta.

¿Levy?

-Despierta.

Gejeel abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido en aquel bosque que lo tenia dragon slayer no podia ver mas alla de unos pasos de el, no podía sentir nada a su alrededor, todo se había esfumado quedando solo el y el vacío hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de otra presencia, era una presencia mágica poderosa, su sonido era particular.

-¿Que demonios esta pasando?¿Quién eres?

Confundido Gajeel busco la fuente de ese sonido magico. Quiza fuera el guardian de ese bosque que lo habia encerrado en alguna especie de hechizo.

-Recuerda la promesa que te dimos.

La Anciana se manifestó en forma de esfera de luz amarilla.

Gajeel observó la luz desconfiado.

-¿Recordar? ¿De que estas hablando? Tu has hecho esto, esta niebla engañosa.

-Tranquilo pequeño dragon, te a hacer esto .-sin perder mas tiempo la luz se adentro en la mente de Gajeel.

-¡¿Que..?!

El se sintió de alguna forma ultrajado mas no pudo intentar siquiera resistirse , ella era entendio cual era el objetivo de esa luz que estaba husmeando en sus recuerdos. Le estaba mostrando aquellos años en los que era maltratado,las peleas en la calle, donde no tenia donde dormir ni comer y en los que robaba a los incautos. Esos fueron los años depues de la desaparición de Metalicana.

-Bloqueando todo esto de tu memoria has olvidado algo importante.

La Anciana siguió revisando recuerdos del dragon slayer que pasaban ante ella velozmente hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y victoriosa se lo mostró a el ds mediante una proyección. En medio del vacío la risa alegre de un niño resonó, venia corriendo entre la neblina irradiando calidez. Cuando se detuvo frente al dragon slayer este la inspecciono,era la figura indefinida de una persona pequeña. Otro mas ¿Acaso era un cómplice de la esfera de luz? ¿Un duende?

-¿Quien es? Miren si estan molestos porque me meti en su bosque ya me voy.

Esas palabras hicieron que la persona pequeña retrocediera herida y la Anciana hablara con un dejo de desesperación.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas la promesa incluso cuando está delante tuyo.? Que insensato eres para ser el hijo de un dragon.

-Mira jodida luz no se de que estas hablando, necesito volver ya a la rea...

La luz brillo cegadora mente y desprende un rayo que impactó en el dragon slayer haciendo que este se doblara del dolor sobre sí mismo. La personita emitió un grito sin sonido , sufria con lo que la Anciana le hacia a la persona mas importante para ella.

-¡Agh! Para ser una lucecita de cuarta eso fue rudo,eh maldita.

La Anciana le dio otra dolorosa descarga de luz al hijo de Metallicana. Estaba furiosa, todo su esfuerzo en el hechizo de la promesa para que unos trucos de el Oscuro ganaran. Los dragon slayer se desviarian y la guerra se desataría. Esperaba que Rojo tuviera mas suerte con su hijo.

-¡Basta!

Gajeel alzo la vista solo para ser testigo de como la personita se había puesto enfrente de la luz con los brazos abiertos como si intentara protegerlo a ėl de otra descarga.

(...)

-¿Qué has averiguado?

Zeref estaba sentado en el sillón de su gran y oscura habitacion cuando segundos después Seliah aparecio arrodillada ante ėl.

-El Circulo Seis se ha reunido. Lo siento, mi seňor. No pude acercarme mas al lugar del encuentro, yo..

Ėl la miró despectivamente. Se incorporo del sillón para caminar por la habitacion. Mavis había sido rapida y ahora su plan se veria obstaculizado aun asi no seria un problema puesto que lograria su venganza costara lo que costara.

-Hubieses desaparecido para siempre con solo tocar ese lugar. Ahora que ellos saben que hice mi movimiento tendre que continuar con la ruptura del PPDS.

¿PDDS? Ella que se jactaba de conocer el saber del pasado nunca habia leido algo asi en sus libros y no pudo evitar hablar.

-¿Que es eso? Jamas lo habia escuchado.

-Esto se remonta a un hecho hace dos siglos el Pacto de Paz Dragon Slayer. Sabes de la guerra que existe entre el bien y el mal, que ambos bandos a lo largo de la historia han creado todo tipo de armas para lograr la victoria. Lo que nadie sabe es que una de esas armas fueron los dragon slayer.

-¿Qué ocurrio, mi seňor?

-Íbamos a ganar, ellos eran fuertes sin embargo su parte humana fue un obstáculo. El Padre Celestial, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen decidió intervenir. El...el los amo , maldita sea. -bramo rencorosamente.-Más allá de su origen oscuro pudo ver algo en ellos.

Zeref dejo de caminar por el lugar y miro hacia la ventana. Tenia grabado en su mente con fuego el dia que el Padre Celestial le arrebato a cada uno de los dragon slayer.

-¿Que pudo ver en ellos para que decidiera intervenir?

-Esperanza-aquella palabra parecio asquearlo con solo mencionarla.-Esos malditos dragons slayer sin siquiera saber por que ellos tenian esperanza en su interior, una desventaja de ser humano.

 _"-Zeref."_

El recuerdo vino para acuchillar el desgarrado ser del mago oscuro que se tambaleo sujetándose la cabeza.

 _"-Mira lo brillante que es el sol, el azul del agua._

 _Estaban en una isla, el sonido del agua llegar hasta la costa, la arena araňando sus pies, el olor del mar , todos eso los rodeaba y apartaba del resto del estaba parada sobre una roca con su cabello brillando como el oro meciéndose libre con el viento._

 _-No tiene sentido apreciar las obras del Creador. Estamos muertos. Deja de soñar._

 _-Por eso mismo hay que apreciarlas con mas estoy soñando, tengo fe._

 _-¿Fe?_

 _-Es la sensacion de certeza. Y asi como tengo fe en que un dia podre volver a gozar de la vida como cuando era humana-se acerco a él con una cálida sonrisa- Se que vamos a poder estar juntos al fin._

 _-Mavis..._

 _Ella acercó una mano hasta su mejilla, el vestido flotaba alrededor de suyo como un velo místico que le confería un halo épico. El era su antítesis, la oscuridad era su capa._

 _-Solo ten fe."_

El repentino grito colérico del mago oscuro se escucho en todo el lugar.

-¡Voy a destruirlos, a ellos y a todo lo que representan! Seliah inicia el plan de inmediato.

-Si, señor.

Un destello azul llamo la atencion de Zeref que respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Que ti...enes ahi...?

Seliah saco la pluma que tenia guardada en su libro y se la enseño a su amo como un trofeo.

-Esto es del inutil pajaro que atrape para que me dijera cosas sobre el Circulo Seis pero el bicharraco no dijo nada. Me traje esta pluma de recuerdo, fue interesante tratar con ese animal.

El mago contempló la pluma que ella puso en su mano. Pobre criatura inepta, habia muerto en vano.

 _"-¿Zeref?"_

Al parecer su castigo aun no terminaba, otro recuedo desperto.

 _"-¿Como habra terminado asi?_

 _Era una tarde de invierno cuando juntos hallaron un hermoso pajaro azul con el ala herida aplastado por la nieve._

 _-Esta muerto.-murmuro ėl._

 _-Claro que no lo esta, observa._

 _Mavis se agacho y saco toda la nieve que enterraba al pajaro. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos lo acaricio para darle su calor aun asi el animal no desperto._

 _-Te lo dije, vamonos Mavis._

 _-Ayudame, tal vez si le das de tu calor..._

 _El semblante del mago se volvio frio como el ambiente._

 _-Se hacia donde te ._

 _Mavis nego con la cabeza testarudamente y fue a su encuentro._

 _-Adelante, solo tocalo._

 _-Estás yendo demasiado lejos._

 _Retrocedio unos pasos pero a la fuerza Mavis puso la mano de Zeref sobre el cuerpo del pajaro. ¿Por que ella lo torturaba asi?_

 _-¡¿Quieres que lo termine de rematar?!-exclamo histerico._

 _Mavis se limito a mirarlo como si espera que algo ocurriera, luego cerró los ojos en una plegaria._

 _-El es especial._

 _Y el milagro ocurrio, Zeref fue testigo de ello. Sintio como el pequeño corazon del ave volvio a latir contra su mano, tendria que morir por solo tocarlo aun asi habia vuelto a la vida._

 _-¿Como...como es posible?-no podia salir de su estupor._

 _Asi como ėl habia sido testigo de ese milagro , ella vio como en los ojos de su amado el brillo de la esperanza aparecio._

 _-Esta especie es unica, posee dos naturalezas, ni luz ni oscuridad sino ambas. Son la representación fisica de la armoria."_

-¿No que era especial? ¿Eh , Mavis? Mira como ha terminado.-susurro cínicamente Zeref mientras entrujaba la pluma.

-¿Señor...?

Los chillidos del ave mientras era torturada por Seliah atormenaron la fragil mente del mago.

-¡VETE!

Aun en su estado de desenfreno mental Zeref pudo dirigir un ataque hacia Seliah que se mentuvo estoicamente parada mientras recibia el ataque con su brazo.

-¡Llama a Kyoka y márchate antes de que te elimine de una vez!

Consciente de que él nunca daba una amenaza , Seliah se considero afortunada por solo una herida en el brazo y salio de la habitacion rapidamente dejando atrás a su perturbado amo. Al bajar la escaleras en el camino se encontró con Kyoka dirigiéndose hacia alli.

-Me ha mandado a llamarte, de repente se ha comportando de forma extraña.

-Lo se, siempre me busca en momentos así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Kyoka puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cuando recuerda a la perra rubia. Apártate, solo yo se como atender al Señor.

El tono de voz de Kyoka no le agrado en nada a Seliah así que cuando esta paso al lado suyo la sujetó del brazo.

-¿Que vas a hacerle?

-¿Como te atreves a interferir en mi camino?-sus ojos se volvieron salvajes.

-Dimelo.

Kyoka miro la mano que sostenía firmemente su brazo de forma interrogativa y luego a Seliah a la par que se lamio los labios lujuriosamente.

-No quieres saberlo.

Hola se que muchas estas esperando el nalu y gale pero tiempo al tiempo. Sinceramente estoy algo emcionada con este capitulo.


	9. Capitulo 6

Lo primero que vio Levy al despertar fue el rostro de Lucy, lo segundo fue ver como su amiga la tenía abrazada. El rostro de la joven se tiñó de rojo por la cercanía. Lo tercero, descubrir que aún no había amanecido.

Entre la calidez del abrazo recordó como la noche anterior había comenzado a tener una especie de terror nocturno cuando sintió el abrazo que le dio su amiga, aquel contacto físico la tranquilizó, era como si ella la hubiese salvado de una terrible pesadilla.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño se levantó de la cama y se asomo a la habitación contigua precavidamente. Se encaminó al escritorio donde estaba el libro y se limitó a quedarse mirándolo con un sentimiento de impotencia por no saber qué hacer al respecto. Muchas de las respuestas que necesitaban estaban en ese libro. Abrio la tapa del libro de forma ausente, todas las hojas estaban en blanco y tan humedas que se deshacian ante el minimo tacto. Se detuvo en una primera hoja y remarcó vagamente con su dedo el contorno de una palabra inentendible que aun permanecia plasmada y se percató de que algo comenzó a brillar. No la hoja por completo sino que comenzaron a aparecer letras doradas. Varias, no, miles de ellas. El libro se agitó y las páginas comenzaron a pasar una a una velozmente ,mientras comenzó a levitar unos metros, con tal rapidez que abanicaban el rostro maravillado la joven. Levy era una experta en libros, pero este olía diferente . El libro se cerró con un fuerte ruido seco pero siguió levitando.

Al parecer había una segunda el libro se había vuelto a abrir pero de atras para adelante. Desde su lugar y con sus instintos afilados Levy supo que ahora esas palabras ya no se movían sueltas, estaban juntándose entre sí formando palabras. El libro se estaba reescribiendo solo.

Era imposible, un libro en ese estado nunca podría restaurarse de tal forma,a no ser que magia muy poderosa estuviera detrás de su creación.

Solo faltaba de escribirse la primera página cuando el libro descendió hasta la altura de la joven, como si quisiera que ella leyera esa parte. La maga de Fairy tail leyó las palabras que estaban al pie de la página.

 ** _"Para la hija de Layla, Lucy Heartfilia_**

 ** _y la hija de Lavia, Levy McGarden"_**

Si había pensado que aquello terminó, estaba equivocada. En el centro de la hoja aparecieron escritas con una letra diferente dos oraciones.

 ** _"Este es un diario que he escrito para ustedes. Seguid los consejos que os escribiré, consejos nacidos de mi experiencia de un amor condenado a la perdición."_**

Mientras las preguntas bombardeaban la mente de Levy , la situacion no le daba tregua. El libro volvió a cerrarse de forma definitiva ya terminado el proceso de restauración. El sonido que produjo en esta ocasión fue absolutamente diferente. En vez de cerrarse con un ruido seco, lo hizo con un rugido arcaico que se liberó desde el interior. Superada por la situaciin Levy cayó al suelo en total estado de pavor puesto que jamás olvido el dia que escucho a aquel demonio.

(...)

Al medio dia Mavis fue al gremio y pasó al despacho del maestro. Un Makarov de aspecto desaliñado caminaba de un lado para otro por la habitación. A cada lada del lugar habia dos muebles llenos de libros, cada espacio de las paredes eran cubiertas por copias de dibujos de los integrantes del gremio. De espalda a la gran ventana habia un escritorio y un sillon. A la derecha y al fondo contra la pared estaba la caja fuerte del gremio.

-¿Has ido a tu casa y dormido algo?-pregunto ella, la imagen de Makarov no era nada buena.

-¿Y tu? - el de inmediato se disculpó al darse cuenta de su error- Lo siento….yo…

-No importa- dijo comprensivamente la niña- Sin embargo tu debes dormir un poco.

-La Primera tiene razón , maestro.- concordo Mirajane que entraba por la puerta con bebidas y había escuchado una parte de la conversación.

Makarov las miro luego se sentó en su sillón y escondió el rostro entre sus manos derrotadamente.

-No puedo.-les confió luego prosiguió-No con cuatro mocosos míos perdidos por ahí y Erza encerrada.

Un vaso de la bandeja de Mirajane cayó al suelo, la noticia la tomó desprevenida.

-¿Erza está encerrada? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Ella…

-Ella tenía pensado desobedecernos en nuestra decisión de dejar ir a los dragon slayer, nos lo dijo. Me vi obligada a ordenarle a Makarov que la encerrara en el gremio.-informó Mavis mirando a la mujer cerca suyo.

"Debe estar devastada" pensó Mirajane. No podia creer lo que le estaban contando. Que Erza iba a desobedecer una decisión, el maestro teniendo que encerrarla, la Primera ordenando encerrarla, los chicos desaparecidos. Todo estaba pasando muy rapido.

-Primera...si usted me deja hablar con ella…-el maestro levantó la mirada esperanzado mas se encontró con una negación.

-No puedes.

-¿Por qué no? Erza debe estar mal, anoche no comió nada.

Ella pareció recapacitar unos minutos y cedió.

-Ve, pero será en vano.

Que ella lo permitia ir segundos antes de habérselo negado despertó en el maestro una sospecha. Frunciendo el ceño y dando zancadas hacia la salida Makarov defendió a su hija.

-Se que ella puede ser terca pero es una persona razonable, se lo aseguro. Hablaré con esa mocosa de una buena vez.

Ya a solas en el despacho Mavis se permitio dirigirle una mirada a Mirajane que estaba recogiendo los restos del vaso roto ,fue allí cuando los vio.

-Serán unos niños preciosos.-susurro Mavis placenteramente.

-¿Primera?- Mira se levantó al sentir un peso sobre ella y su desconcierto creció aun mas al ver la mirada enigmática de la maestra.

-Nada, nada. A veces hablo sola, no me hagas caso.

Los pasos rapidos y pesados del maestro volviendo se escucharon mientras se acercaban.

-Para ser un hombre pequeño ese es mucho ruido ¿No crees?- sin esperar respuesta alguna Mavis tomo el vaso intacto y bebio de manera superficial de el.

En ese momento entró el maestro como un tromba por la puerta y arrojó al suelo un papel arrugado en el que se podia leer una disculpa.

-Ella ya no está alli.

"Eso fue rápido. Desde que salió de la habitación lo sigues siendo intuitivo, Makarov." pensó Mavis.

-¿Como?-Mirajane se puso a temblar por lo que eso significaba.

-Que nuestra querida Erza escapó.-la mirada afilada de Makarov se posó en la niňa.-Usted lo sabía ¿Cierto?.

Mavis asintió ,casi parecia culpable.

-No lo entiendo, Primera. ¿Por que la dejó irse sin más cuando usted misma la hizo encerrar?

La súplica en los ojos del actual maestro del gremio la conmovió tanto que decidió contarle a ambos.

-Solo retrase lo inevitable. No hubiese podido detener a esa hada ni aunque quisiera, ella iba a ir tras Natsu Dragneel de cualquier forma. Le di a el dragon slayer un poco de tiempo para que pueda avanzar en su camino.

Queriendo ver cómo estaba la situación la niňa se acerco a Mirajane y Makarov para tocarles la frente. Les ordeno que cerraran los ojos y activo su magia de visión. Una imagen se formó en sus mentes. Alguien corría, era Erza. Era de dia , el sol brillaba furioso contra su pelo rojo que refulgía mientras se alborota libre por la velocidad a la que corría hacia su objetivo.

-¡Pero...si esta a unas horas de distancia de Natsu!- afirmo Mira.

-Que habilidad, debes estar orgulloso de tus chicos ,Makarov.

-¡Primera!-exclamo el.

-Ya lo se, tranquilo. Mirajane, llama a ya sabes quien.-ordeno Mavis.

Por ahora todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan ¿Cuando atacaria Zeref?

(...)

Lo primero que vio Levy al despertar fue el rostro de Lucy, lo segundo fue ver como su amiga la tenía abrazada. El rostro de la joven se tiñó de rojo por la cercanía. Lo tercero , ver que ya era de dia.

-Despierta, Lucy.

-Ugh...buenos dias ,Levy.

Levy se sentó abruptamente en la cama, gesto que alertó a Lucy.

-¿Levy? ¿Estas bien?

La rubia medio adormilada se sento tambien y miro a su amiga preocupada.

-Acabo de soñar algo...pero no me acuerdo que.

-Tranquila solo fue un mal sueño por la situación que estamos pasando.

-Tienes razón, es el stress, a veces me pasa cuando voy a una mision peligrosa.-dijo convencida- Iré a ver el libro, intentaré hacer lo posible por repararlo.

-Suerte con eso. En un rato preparare la comida.

Lucy se dio vuelta en la cama hundiendo el rostro en la almohada con olor a antiguo. Su madre solía decir que nuestra mente bloquea algunos sueños por nuestra propia seguridad. ¿Que estaba bloqueando la mente de Levy? Anoche habia pasado algo mientras ellas dormian, su instinto le decia que habia estado en peligro pero que algo las protegio.

-¡Lucy, ven!

Temiendo algo malo la joven Heartfilia salió de la cama corriendo de prisa y vio lo que su asombrada amiga le señaló.

El mismo libro desecho de ayer era rodeado por una esfera de luz que estalló y en su lugar quedaron dos palabras en el aire que desaparecieron cuando Levy quiso tocarlas.

-¿Que decía?- Lucy solo sabía que el idioma era latin.

-Mi momento ha llegado- comentó Levy haciendo reír a su amiga por la referencia que había hecho sobre una escena de una historia.-Decia "Restauración Terminada."

Ambas se miraron la una a la otra, la rubia habló primero.

-¿Como lo has arreglado tan rápido? ¡Eres sorprendente, Levy!-emocionada Lucy la abrazo.

-No he sido yo.-negó con la cabeza.-Cuando llegué ya estaba asi.

-¿Si no has sido tú quien fue entonces?

-No tiene porque ser alguien, tal vez se restauro solo- dijo Levy perdida en sus pensamientos- Nosotras no conocemos su origen, con que magia fue hecha, y si , puedo decir con toda la seguridad que hay magia en el.

Las chicas se sumieron en una conversación sobre libros y magia que las aisló de todo incluso de la mirada de dos espíritus estelares ocultos en otro plano.

-Es mejor que crean eso-comento Loke a su acompañante que asintió.- Y ve pensando como le devolveras las llaves, Aquario.

 **-Inicio flashback-**

Los espíritus no se habían ido luego de inconveniente con la todo la noche velando por el sueños de las magas hasta que Levy despertó. La siguieron a la maga hasta la otra habitación y ambos fueron testigos de cómo la maga uso magia para restaurar el diario, ambos escucharon el rugido del dragón. La muchacha no lo soporto y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Cuando ellos se acercaron para socorrerla algo los freno. Se materializó una figura femenina que sostenia a la maga. La figura los miro y cobró forma y ambos espíritus hablaron al unísono.

-¿Primera?

-¿Hada?

Loke y Aquario se miraron entre sí confusos , Mavis les dedicó un breve sonrisa.

-Lo sentimos… no pudimos protegerla.-Loke agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota e impotencia.

-Tranquilos, ella estará bien. Además no la podían haber protegido de algo así, está fuera de su alcance.

Contrario a las palabras de la maestra Levy gimió tortuosamente haciendo que el gesto de Mavis cambiará por uno más grave.

-Esto es más serio de lo que pensaba.

-Vimos como ella restauró el libro, uso un hechizo, que al parecer ella no sabia que tenia esa magia. ¿Que la llevó a colapsar? ¿El que haya descubierto ese poder oculto o el haber escuchado el rugido.?

-Un poco de ambas pero claramente el trauma que ha dejado aquel dia en la Isla Tenrou fue demasiado y ha vuelto como un fuerte golpe que la dejó en jaque.

-¿Que haremos?-Loke estaba ansioso por hacer algo.

La respuesta fue simple:

-Nada.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los dos espíritus.

-No haremos nada.-repitió tranquilamente Mavis.

-¿Entonces por qué ha venido sino va hacer nada?-gruño Aquario de malhumor.

-¡Aquario!-Loke tomó del brazo a la mujer.

-Esta bien, dejala, líder de los espíritus estelares. Vine porque ella es alguien preciada para mi. Y no va a necesitar que hagamos nada porque su magia sabe cuidarla.

Del cuerpo de Levy salió una especie de neblina traslúcida que la cubrió como un manto.

-¿Que está haciendo?

-Esta borrando el recuerdo de lo que pasó.-Mavis vio por primera vez la magia McGarden en acción.

-¿Sin estar ella consciente? ¿Cómo es posible? Una magia así de inteligente…-Loke comenzo a hacer supociones.

-Está dentro de ella, fluye por su cuerpo-confirmó Mavis.-Es una magia que viene de su familia. Los McGarden de Escocia fueron una de las familias más poderosas junto con los Heartphilia hace tiempo.

-¿Como sabe lo que tiene que hacer?- preguntó Aquario a la que le vino a la mente una conversación del pasado.

-Sabe que su portadora está en peligro y posee tal control sobre ella como para asegurará su supervivencia.-cuando la luz se tornó verde, Mavis hizo una mueca.- Al parecer tambien borrara de su memoria el conocimiento de que posee este poder.

-¿Por qué? Le conviene que ella sepa de su existencia ,seria mas facil para manejar lo que se está por venir.¿O no?

-La magia no parece verlo de esa forma, ella tendra sus motivos. Por ahora solo lleven a la joven devuelta a la cama y quédense hasta la mañana.

 **-Fin flashback-**

Quiero agradecer de todo corazon a todos los que me dejan comentarios, son mi motor. Nunca habia pensado que tuviera apoyo en esta historia que es algo diferente al resto con la etiqueta "emparejamiento". Se que algunos se han ido por que esta historia no es lo que pensaban. Que todo pase rapido, que solo se centre en pocos personajes, mas romance.

Saludos.


	10. Capitulo 7

Desde su posición tumbado en la oscuridad vio como la mano extendida de la personita , a modo de súplica hacia la luz, empezó a definirse y el resto de su cuerpo también sin embargo por algun extraño motivo aun seguía sin ver los colores en el ser.

Se preguntaba repetidas veces porque este se había interpuesto entre él y la luz, a lo que solo pudo atribuirlo a la naturaleza caprichosa de los seres de ese bosque. Lo surrealista de la suma de lo que le estaba ocurriendo molesto de sobre manera al dragon slayer. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni de asimilar nada. Solo había un hecho que quemaba en su mente con tal fuerza que el dolor físico, que La Primera le habia hecho experimentar, quedaba de lado. Levy, esa enana ,estaba perdida y probablemente asustada. ¿Seguiría estando aún inconsciente donde quiera que ella estuviera?. En un momento estaba besando a la maga y al otro fue testigo de cómo esta ,estando inconsiente , desaparecía delante de sus ojos. Quería destrozar algo, incluso a si mismo.

-Basta, no le hagas mas dañ favor...quizás él…

Las palabras del ser lo devolvieron a la realidad. En esta ocasión descubrió algo que lo desconcertó aún más, por su tono de voz concluyó que no era un duende, era nada más que el espíritu de una simple niña humana.

-¿Estás segura? El no parece merecer la pena.- La Anciana veía que incluso tirado en el suelo el hombre era un coloso furioso al lado de la figura de la niña.

Esta última asintió convencida, conocía al dragon slayer por lo que sabía que este seguiría pasando de largo ante ellas si no tenía una prueba frente suyo, asi que sabia exactamente que hacer.

-Si, si lo estoy.

La Anciana permaneció sin hacer nada por unos minutos hasta que se movió y invoco otra proyección que sería diferente. Admiraba la valentía que demostraba esa humana a pesar de que su inseguridad era visible, por eso le había concedido el deseo aunque pensara que no serviría de nada en un hombre marcado por el dolor y rodeado de negatividad. Por algún motivo razón la nueva proyección tardó en aparecer , al sondear el plano pudo sentir su presencia en alguna parte sin embargo no venía a ellos. Intuyendo algún tipo de intervención fue en busca de la proyección no sin antes advertirle el dragon slayer que no se moviera del lugar.

《Esto será una prueba.- reflexiono segura de su decisión de irse sin atrapar al ds en un hechizo que le impidiera irse.》Si ėl no se encontraba en el lugar para cuando ella volviera , ese sería el fin de la promesa.

Una vez que la esfera de luz se marchó Gajeel cálculo hasta que esta estuviera a una determinada distancia y se levantó malhumorado mente , al fin era libre de esa bruja, estaba seguro de que lo era.

-Que ilusa, ya me vengaré de ella más tarde. ¡Eh ,tu! Niña dime cómo salgo de acá.-le falta una respuesta inmediata hizo que la efímera paciencia que poseía se esfumara por lo que decidió salir de ahí costara lo que costara. Tenía que encontrar a Levi.

La niña sabiendo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto intentó frenarlo parándose en medio de su camino. No era un gran obstáculo , lo sabia ,aun asi se paró firmemente con los brazos extendidos. Gajeel siquiera la miró, solo se limitó a pasar a través de ella de forma indiferente. Entonces ella suplico.

-Quédate, por favor. Espera a que ….

Otra vez volvía a suplicar. Aquel gesto de debilidad lo hacía sentirse terriblemente irritado. En el bosque que había vivido de pequeño todas las criaturas eran orgullosas por naturaleza, era eso lo que les confería un aire que las volvía arrogantemente majestuosas, y este ser frente suyo, el alma de alguna niña que se perdió en el bosque, se mostraba suplicante y débil , dejando a un lado el aire mágico que rodea a los seres de toda Escocia. Era la desgracia.

Exhalando cansinamente Gajeel se acercó con dos zancadas hacia la niña que retrocedió, no lo tenia miedo , se había movido por inercia.

-¿Esperar hasta que vuelva esa arpía? No lo creo. Mira, mocosa ,te aconsejo que no me sigas embromando. No quiero tener que hacerme cargo de ti ¿entendido?.

-No puedes hacerme nada. Soy un espíritu.

-Así que esos crees,eh. ¿Quieres probar?

-...

-Veo que ya te acobardaste, niña.

-No te vayas.¡ Tú lo prometiste!

Enseguida la niña se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía.

-Que terca eres. Espera, ¿Cuando prometí yo algo asi?

Esto era serio. Por todo mago que se hiciera llamar tal era sabido el peso de una promesa con un espíritu o ser mágico, quienes habían intentado huir de la promesa hecho habían pagado las consecuencias terriblemente, quizás no estando consciente este ese espíritu lo había hecho prometer algo , muchos seres jugaban sucio para obtener lo que querian. No tuvo tiempo a darle una lección ejemplar al espíritu de la niña porque otro ser entró escena dándole un giro vertiginoso a la situación. Gajeel supo que lo conocia de algun lado ni bien lo vio. De hecho lo revivió todo con amargura en unos instantes.

Tiempo atrás un dia que estaba deambulando por una ciudad vio una especie de objeto brillante tirado en el suelo y lo agarró codiciosamente para luego volver a la seguridad de su escondite velozmente. Una vez allí, abrió sus manos y el objeto no más grande que la palma de su mano apareció la imagen de un niño que nunca antes había visto. El niño era de tez morena, la cara estaba sucia , también había heridas en ella. Sus cabello corto negro era del mismo color que sus ojos. Mas su expresión fue lo que capturo su atención. Parecía triste, no es que le importara mucho los sentimientos del niño atrapado dentro del objeto, pero el dolor que vio en ellos se igualaba de alguna forma a lo que Gajeel sentía .¿El tambien estaria solo?. Como el niño no parecía tenerle miedo decidió conservarlo, solo por curiosidad , se convenció. Días más tarde ocurrió eso.

Estaba sentado en una plaza concentrado con el objeto con el niño atrapado dentro que no noto como un grupito de tres niños se estaba acercando con intenciones maliciosas. Sin ánimos de pelear por segunda vez en ese día , se levantó para irse del lugar pero ellos no lo permitieron. La resistencia de Gajeel ante el intento del niño rubio por sacarle el objeto llevó a que los otros dos niños se sumarán al forcejeo. Queriendo marcharse de allí lo más pronto el hijo de Metallicana lo dio un puñetazo a uno de ellos dejandolo inconsiente, fue cuando otro saco provecho y le arrebató el objeto. No tuvo ni recriminarse por permitir que un humano le sacara algo suyo cuando el niño estrelló el objeto contra el suelo.

El sonido fue melódico y a la vez hiriente.¡El chico!. Bordeando peligrosamente los límites del autocontrol se dirigió a los restos del objeto para comprobar con urgencia el estado del niño dentro y lo que vio lo llenó de malsano odio. El delicado objeto estaba roto en fragmentos , ya no servia mas por que el niño ya no estaba allí, miró en todas direcciones frenéticamente y cuando volvió a bajar la mirada el niño asombrosamente seguía ahí pero desde otro ángulo. El niño de ojos negros como el carbón estaba llorando. El llanto lo afectó de tal forma que podía jurar que lo experimentó en carne propia. Le habían hecho daño a su único amigo. Con la sangre hirviendo dentro suyo Gajeel se abalanzó sobre el niño rubio como un salvaje. No pudo controlarse , tampoco lo intento con esmero, por lo que descargó golpes ciegamente sobre el cuerpo debajo suyo. Con cada golpe ,un grito de dolor que calmaba su odio, con cada grito se encontraba más cerca del estado de calma que pensaba alcanzar. El no les habia hecho nada. ¿Por que lo trataban así? ¿Porque el mundo se había vuelto tan cruel desde que Metallicana había desaparecido? El pedido de ayuda del niño ,que hasta ese momento no había dicho una palabra, hacia su madre freno a Gajeel. Ėl, que no la tenia ¿A quien podía pedirle ayuda?. Rebosante de cruda envidia se dirigió hacia este a fin de callarlo.

-¿Todo por un estúpido espejo en el que veías tu reflejo?

El significado de las palabras lo detuvieron en el si esas dos palabras lo nublaron todo, volvió sobre sus pasos arrastrando los pies y se inclinó sobre los restos. ¿Espejo? ¿Eso había sido un espejo? Ahi no habia un niño desconocido encerrado por arte de magia, como habia creido. Era ėl, siempre había sido ėl. Así que ese era el famoso espejo del que su padre le había comentado. Metallicana había repetido en varias ocasiones que lamentaba la falta de este. Las recuerdos del pasado se hicieron presentes.

 _-¿Por que insistes tanto con ese tal espejo, Metallicana? Eres un dragón poderoso sin embargo chillas por no tener eso._

 _El imponente dragón plateado gruño y le dio un latigazo ,potente pero no hiriente, con su escamosa cola a Gajeel lanzandolo a rodar por el pasto húmedo por el rocío de la madrugada._

 _-¡Oye!_

 _-¡No es para mi, mocoso! No necesito de ningún objeto hecho por los inútiles humanos. Es para ti._

 _Gajeel se sacó los restos de pasto de la ropa enérgicamente._

 _-¿Para mi?¿Para que querría esa cosa?_

 _-"Esa cosa" muestra una imagen de lo que tiene enfrente, es decir el reflejo de esta. Quiero que te veas, que mires lo que yo veo._

 _Ver la sonrisa que le regaló su padre hizo lo emocionó tanto que se detuvo en su tarea de limpiarse._

Nunca supo de lo que hablaba su padre hasta ese momento , a un año de su repentina desaparición, en que estaba delante de la evidencia.

-¿Qué es lo que veías, Metallicana?-susurro desolado Gajeel percibiendo como soldados se estaban empezando a reunir alrededor suyo -Yo solo veo un niño, no , un demonio ."

Pasados ya los recuerdos que lo indujeron en un estado de trance. Mira el panorama ante sus ojos. Si que reconocería a ese niño en cualquier lado , era él a los siete años de edad. La pregunta era qué hacia alli. No, la pregunta era qué diablos está ocurriendo.

Su versión infantil lo ignoro de lleno, este agarró la mano de la niña con toda la confianza del mundo paro ella no lo miro , seguía contemplando al ds con congoja. Notando el poco entusiasmo de su amiga siguió la dirección de su mirada y se topó con la fuente.

-Deja de mirarme así, me da asco.-gruño el niño tirando del brazo de la niña para que dejara de mirar a su el de diecinueve años.

-Es que me pone triste...

-Ay no , no te pongas a llorar - molesto ,el mini Gajeel atravesó a su versión adulta con sus ojos rojos.-Eres un idiota.

La Anciana que acaba de llegar y estaba atenta a la escena, se rio.

-Vaya con este mocoso.

La niña se frotó los ojos, estaba indignada. No por el que el niño se insultara a sí mismo sino por el que haya insultado delante de alguien mayor. Así que pico con su dedo el estómago del chico en forma de amonestación.

-Discúlpate ,ahora.

La mente de Gajeel andaba a toda marcha. ¿Quien se creía esa niña para darle órdenes a su yo de siete años? ¿Cómo es que la conocía? No se acordaba de haber tenido amigo alguno en su infancia, menos una niña.

-Lo…¡No voy a decirlo! - el niño se negaba a disculparse con la vieja pero la niña volvió a picarlo más fuerte- Lo sie….siento señora ,por insultar frente suyo.

La mofa sarcástica de la luz tuvo el mismo efecto que el del pitido del silbato del tren en Gajeel.

-Al parecer tenias modales de pequeño.

El ds no podía salir de su estupor. Viendo el estado del hijo de metallicana decidió que esa no había sido la mejor forma de abordar la situación así que le ordenó a los niños irse, estos obedecieron alejándose tomados de la mano disfrutando el momento.

La Anciana los vio irse con un sentimiento de conformidad, la risa alegre del niño interior del dragon slayer le hizo saber que la promesa tenía un efecto positivo en el , que la promesa lo había salvado. Escucho un pequeño quejido y supo cuando los desechos de los recuerdos del joven ,que la magia de Zeref rompió, se comenzaron a restaurar en lo poco que quedaban.

-¡Por fin! Ya era hora de que reaccionaras , Gajeel Redfox.

Ella manipulo el entorno con magia de tiempo, en medio del vacío y las tinieblas aparecieron dos puertas , exactamente una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda del dragon slayer.

-Escúchame bien ,dragon. Puedes irte si lo deseas, solo tienes que cruzar la puerta derecha.

La posibilidad de ser inmediatamente libre de aquello lo hizo dar dos pasos largos hasta la puerta a su derecha pero no la cruzo. Algo detenía a Gajeel.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto desanimada, era más que claro que a él le daba igual todo.

En cuanto el se fuera tendría que reunir urgentemente al Círculo Seis para anunciar que el Oscuro había triunfado sobre el ds de metal.

-¿El…..ellos….donnde..est….an?

Ella le pidió que repitiera lo que había dicho mas él no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Se acercó cauta y vio la lucha interna en los ojos obsidiana del joven sacudieron interiormente a la Anciana, él esta librando una batalla el precisamente, sino alguien mas. Algo importante estaba ocurriendo en el plano espiritual. Miró más allá y pudo verlo.

Lo que el ds no veía pero seguro sentía era la lucha que se estaba librando alrededor suyo. La magia de Zeref estaba enroscada en el cuerpo de Gajeel en forma de serpientes negras y rojas que siseaban alteradas ante la presencia qe los amenazaba. Era la promesa que se había hecho presente. Ella era hermosa, una especie de duende exótico que resplandecía con luz propia. Lo miraba a él con añoranza , fue cuando un serpiente intentó morderla pero esta dio un paso al frente cazando a la serpiente con fuerza por el cuello pulverizandola al instante.

Quizás había esperanza después de todo. Atenta observaba la lucha, por más que quisiera ayudar no podía hacerlo, ese era su límite en interponerse en el accionar de mago oscuro. Los horribles chillidos que soltaban las serpientes al ser arrancadas del ds la pusieron alerta. Algo malo iba a pasar, esos chillidos serian capaz de invocar al mismísimo Diablo.

《-Ėl va a venir.-le advirtió su voz interna》

Ni bien lo pensó el Oscuro ya estaba en esa dimensión, la Promesa también lo supo y se apresuró. Pronunció una orden con autoridad, la autoridad del vinculo sagrado que era , y las serpientes fueron desapareciendo una a una con reticencia. La Promesa se fue.

La Anciana inicio la defensiva al instante, a la velocidad de la luz dividió la dimensión en dos , en una mitad protegida estaría el ds , en la otra se confinaria con el Oscuro. Una vez en el mismo espacio que el mago irguió una muralla protectora de alto nivel impidiendo así que él avanzara.

(...)

Gajeel quería irse pero verse a sí mismo en su pasado si que lo aturdió pero aun mas ver que él parecía conocer a esa niña. De repente ella cobró demasiada importancia.

-¿Bruja?-llamó a la luz.

Ella había desaparecido haciendo que en el despertará la desconfianza.

-Ven , aqui estamos.

Su versión pequeña lo llamó desde la puerta izquierda. El ds fue hacia la puerta derecha pero este no logró atravesarla por que rebotó enérgicamente contra una pared invisible.

-Maldito seas.-dijo furioso Gajeel presionando su nariz.

-¡Atraviesa la puerta de una vez! ¡Rápido!

La premura impresa ahora en la voz del niño lo lleno de alerta ya que anunciaba se acercó a la puerta pero volvió a rebotar.

-No puedo hacerlo, hay una barrera.

¿En qué clase de retorcida trampa había caído?

El niño también se fue, ahora estaba solo. Solo.

(...)

La Anciana hizo que la muralla se transparentara a fin de enfrentarse al otro lado estaba el mago oscuro observándola con perturbadora quietud, no a ella, sino a la muralla.

-Que accionar tan impecable. Debo felicitarte me fue casi imposible entrar a esta dimensión. Casi.

-¿Qué has hecho, Mago Oscuro? ¿Como pusiste esa barrera en la puerta?

Zeref como si esperara esa pregunta torció el gesto pero no respondió al momento sino que se tomó su tiempo. Camino de un lado a otro examinando la muralla, y como había supuesto no podría atravesarla o hacerla caer. Era la famosa muralla de Los Seis Líderes del Padre Celestial. Los mismísimos integrantes del Círculo Seis había puesto una parte física de su magia para crear esta arma en los tiempos de guerra. Por culpa de esta barrera había perdido a valiosos soldados y guerreros a su servicio.

Con renovado odio confesó riendo porque sabía lo mucho que había interferido en la vida de dragon slayer de metal.

-Yo no he hecho nada en esta ocasión o tal vez si. No puede atravesar esa puerta por un motivo.

El mago se inclinó sobre la pared y aplastando su rostro contra ella, haciéndolo ver grotescamente siniestro, dijo:

-Hice que perdiera la esperanza , hice que dejara de creer en el Padre Celestial.

Como un latigazo las amargas palabras lograron hacer retroceder a La Anciana con pavor. Aturdida miró hacia lo lejos ,al joven ds de metal.

《-Mira lo que ha hecho tu orgullo Metallicana. Todo por no querer dejarle una compañía a tu hijo, un exceed, afirmando que eso lo haría fuerte...el solo era un niño. Tenías razón, su historia de vida lo hizo un luchador fuerte pero de qué sirve eso si por dentro está dañado y no cree que tiene salvacion por su naturaleza demoníaca- se lamentó la Anciana por las consecuencias de la arrogancia del dragón.》

-Ese terco dragon si que me facilitó las co….Que mirada tan fiera, me había olvidado de tu naturaleza, Grandine. Casi me haces temblar.

La Anciana mostró su verdadera forma.

-Has hecho tanto daño y lo seguirás haciendo…-La Anciana escupió las palabras con rabia.-Pero hoy no sera tu dia, hoy recibirás una parte de lo que mereces.

-Suena interesante, cuéntame cómo lo harás.-la risa del mago crispó los nervios de la Anciana.

-Se que esta barrera es así de poderosa porque hay parte de tu magia en ella.

El gesto de Zeref se fue haciendo cada vez más sombrío.

-Se que has intentado provecharte de eso pero de nada sirvio, tu magia aquí en el muro está subyugada por el Padre Celestial. Pocos ataque son efectivos contigo porque conoces la fortaleza y debilidad de cada magia. ¿Que pasaria si tu propia magia te ataca?

-Eres igual de retorcida que yo.-reconoció el mago que estaba mortalmente serio. La había malditamente subestimado.

Todo ya había sido dicho. Grandine accedió a parte de la magia del Oscuro en el muro para manipularla eficazmente y ataco.

(...)

Gajeel ya no sabia que hacer no podía atravesar esa puerta pero tampoco podía salir de esa dimensión, todo se había convertido en un pesadilla. ¿Que se hacía en un momento en el que ya no se sabía a qué recurrir?

El niño había desaparecido hace tiempo así que se volvió a acercar a la barrera para buscarlo entre la negrura que había del otro lado. Recurrió a sus sentidos entonces. Utilizó su visión, pero no vio nada. Uso su audicion , más no oyó nada. El tacto, pero no sintió nada. El olfato, fue cuando olió algo. Contrariado acercó su nariz y inspiro profundamente, no era el olor de la barrera sino que provenía del otro lado. Era un aroma especial , era familiar y a la vez desconocido que comenzó a llenar su pecho con calidez. Fue sintiendo el aroma con menos intensidad y eso lo alteró.

-No…¡No!

Desesperado golpeó la barrera no una sino varias veces, descargo su fuerza en la barrera como un hombre sediento que golpea entre aquello que se interpone entre el y el agua. Quería volver a oler ese aroma que le daba paz, que le daba algo má .

La barrera no soporto la furia del ds y se quebró entera. Todo cambio. Dejó de ser oscuro ahora luz emergia de todos lados. Estaba en un prado que a él le resultaba conocido.

Sorprendentemente ansioso olfateo en toda direcciones y se decepcionó al no encontrar el aroma especial. El sol era radiante, el viento era suave meciendo las flores llenando el aire como una fragancia dulce y mezclada. En una de las colinas de las tantas que había correteaba sola la niña descalza. Ante su respuesta no formulada de donde estaba el niño, esté apareció al lado suyo.

-Vamos, ve tras ella. ¿Acaso tengo que llevarte de la mano como un niñito?

Su versión pequeña se limitaba a mirar a la niña con nostalgia.

-¡Dejame!¿Por que debería hacerlo? Yo solo quiero irme de aquí.

El niño puso los ojos en blanco, Gajeel no lo soporto y se rebelo.

-Me tienen harto , no se quien es ni me interesa.

-No cambies de unos minutos no pensabas lo mismo.-el niño sonrió de lado al ponerlo en evidencia.

-Hace horas que estoy atrapado en esta dimensión ¿O fueron dias?

El ds miro examinó el lugar y a lo lejos creyó ver la salida definitiva. Toda dimensión la tenía.Él se percató de lo que su versión adulta quería hacer y eso lo terminó por desencajar.

-Eres un bastardo- gritó el niño sorprendiendolo.

-¿Sabes que insultandome a mi te insu….

-¡Todos los esfuerzos que estamos haciendo! La Anciana está en peligro ahora mismo ,todo para proteger y que sepas la verdad pero tu no quieres saber nada.

El niño usó uno de sus sucios trucos para hacer a un tipo gigante caer y golpeó a su versión adulta con dos fierros al lado de la cabeza y otro en la parte sensible del torso. Gajeel no pudo reaccionar , con agridulce sentimiento recordó lo ágil que era de niño. Cayó al suelo y jadeo de dolor.

-Esto que está ocurriendo es importante, idiota- el niño se miró con pena. ¿ Cómo no hacerlo si ese tipo era el?¿Cómo no hacerlo viendo en lo que el mago oscuro le habia hecho?

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio tristeza en los ojos del niño. Se había decepcionado a sí mismo. Ver la desilusión en su yo pequeño lo afectó y decidió ser un poco mas receptivo.

-Te ayudare.-concedió el niño.

-No necesito de tu ayuda.- se adelanto Gajeel volviéndose a levantar.- Yo puedo solo.

-No ese tipo de ayuda y no te equivoques, no lo hago por ti , lo hago por ella.

-Que gentil-dijo irónico, luego añadió-¿Otra vez ella?

El niño tomó su mano y los dos vibraron en la misma sintonía. Gajeel vio a través de sus recuerdos de la niñez. La niña, ella había sido una creación de su mente, la primera vez que soñó con ella había sido el día en que un vendedor le diera la golpiza de su vida cuando lo atraparon robando en el acto. Esta vez no soñó con Metalicana sino que apareció en un nuevo lugar, una pradera al este de Escocia.

 _-¿Estas bien?_

 _La voz de alguien desconocido en su sueño lo sorprendió. Se levantó de un salto y miró a la intrusa._

 _-¿Quien eres? ¿Que haces en mi sueño?_

 _Ella parecía de su misma edad, un año menos tal vez. Era más bajita que el._

 _-Yo suelo jugar acá, estaba caminando cuando te vi aparecer._

 _Gajeel la miró con más atención y algo en ella lo puso en alerta por lo que le enseñó los dientes como un depredador._

 _-¿Que eres?_

 _-¿Eh? Wow, seguro ese gesto asusta a muchos._

 _-Te estoy diciendo que me digas que cosa eres._

 _-Soy una chica, tonto. ¿Nunca has visto a una?-ella dio una vuelta sobre si misma en su vestido blanco._

 _Gajeel se puso rojo de vergüenza._

 _-No quería decir eso. Tu hueles diferente. ¿Eres alguna especie de criatura mágica? Bueno no importa, me voy, te dejo esta pradera para ti sola._

 _Gajeel comenzó a caminar, quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de esa criatura que se había infiltrado en su sueño. Quizas habia visto a la niña en algún pueblo y por error quedó grabada su imagen en su mente, sin duda era un niña hermosa._

 _-¡Oye , espera! ¿Vas a volver? No quiero este lugar para mi sola._

 _El se detuvo de golpe para voltearse y mirarla incrédulo._

 _-¿Qué has dicho?_

 _La gente normalmente quiere que él se mantuviera lejos de ellos, no cerca. Nunca cerca._

 _-Siempre estoy sola aquí, no tengo amigos, a veces hablo con mi madre pero desde hace tiempo que no aparece._

 _-Ese no es mi jodido problema._

 _-Cuida tu lenguaje. -lo amonestó sin miedo-Puedo verlo ,tu también estás solo, eres diferente y por eso la gente te teme. Yo sere tu amiga._

 _Ese fue el dia que se conocieron y a partir de ese momento estuvieron juntos hasta que un día ella desapareció._

Gajeel soltó la mano del niño como si quemara. Sentia su mente tan agitada que le dieron ganas de hundirla en la tierra.

-¿Porque rayos no recordaba eso? Pero sigo sin entender lo que está pasando.¿Porque es tan importante esa niña?

-¿Te sentiste traicionado, cierto? Metalicana había desaparecido y luego la niña, por eso bloqueaste tus recuerdos, incluso a mi. Pero te equivocas al pensar que ella es un producto de tu mente , ella es real. Esa niña representa físicamente tu promesa.

Sin poder ocultar la necesidad de descubrir la verdad tras todo ese secretismo, Gajeel preguntó con voz quebrada.

-La luz también había dicho algo sobre eso ¿Qué promesa es esa?

-No estarás más solo.

La niňa incolora que jugaba entre las flores del prado se volteó y miró al dragón slayer porque sabía que el momento había llegado. El tiempo actuo en ella, ya no era una niña con la que jugar sino una mujer a la quien desear. En ese instante su figura recobró el color brillando más que las mismísimas flores frescas y Gajeel pudo contemplarla con la claridad de quien ve la verdad.

-Levy-susurro Gajeel con anhelo.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola a todos, miren estoy viva , no mori(? Pero estoy camino a estarlo . Se que habia dicho que subiria un capitulo por mes y el mes pasado no cumpli, soy la peor. Pienso seguir esta obra hasta el final cueste lo que cueste. Estoy muy emocionada con este capitulo, mas que con otros. Nunca espere que fuera un proyecto tan largo pero lo sera, no voy a poner fecha para cuando este completa por que eso seria mentirles. Solo quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan, los adoro , y acepto las opiniones que me dan. Saludos._


	11. Aviso final

Sinceramente lo siento. Ver como el apoyo me hizo sentir mal pero no es nada del otro mundo, estoy segura que a muchos les ha pasado. En mi caso lo atribuyo a la irregularidad con la que subia los capitulos.

Yo habia asegurado que seguiria la historia y lo voy a hacer, no se si borrar la historia y volver a subirla cuando ya este mas adelantada o simplemente borrarla en las dos plataformas en la que la subi. Agradeceria mucho que me dieran ideas de como podria seguir y terminar


End file.
